Lost in Love (GaaHina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: End Chap! / Mungkin kau adalah apa yang selama ini kuinginkan, meski kehadiranmu tak pernah kuimpikan. / RnR, please?
1. Lost in My Mind

Chapter 1 : Lost in My Mind

 **Lost in Love**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre(s) : Romance, drama, hurt.

Rated : **T** dulu.

 **Warning :**

 **OOC** , cerita pasaran,

agak menye-menye (tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan karakter tertentu),

 **typo(s** ), **AU,** a bit **unpredictable ending**.

(kalo udah bisa nebak berarti nggak jadi unpredictable, hakhakhak)

.

.

 _Present~_

.

Lampu jalan kota yang nampak gemerlap dari segala arah membuat setiap pasang mata rela membuka lebar demi menyelami pesona malam, apalagi saat beberapa lampu mulai bergoyang-goyang tersapu angin, tak ketinggalan sorot lampu kendaraan yang simpang siur membelah jalanan ibukota. Tokyo memang istimewa, tiap langkah yang beradu dengan sepatu memunculkan irama bahagia, dan tiap desah napas yang keluar dari mulut mesin transportasi, membuat tak ada satu menitpun yang menciptakan sepi. Banyak hal yang bisa membuat malam ini begitu istimewa, seistimewa acara jalan-jalan pasangan muda-mudi pada setiap malam minggunya. Tapi mengapa tak ada satu halpun yang menarik matanya?

Apa ia sedang lupa caranya berbahagia?

Berdiam diri di sebuah kedai kopi nyatanya tak membuat perasaan gadis itu membaik.

Sudah seminggu lebih ia tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri, kembali runtutan kronologi bergulir tentang betapa jahatnya ia berani menghiraukan beberapa lelaki malang yang datang padanya dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Benda favoritnya. Ia merasa gundah, terlalu kaku untuk menerima sebuah perasaan baru. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika tiap kali mendapat pernyataan cinta, ia justru mengingat orang lain.

Orang yang entah siapa.

Orang yang sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Dan dengan beraninya ia mempertaruhkan segalanya demi si dia.

Mengaduk-aduk kopi yang mulai dingin, gadis itu mulai mendendangkan lamunan yang sedari tadi tak putus urutannya.

 _Ketika kubuka mata, kulihat siluet mentari._

 _Dengan aroma lili yang mengelilingi._

 _Aku duduk di bangku taman, menyesapi secangkir the hangat._

 _Dan saat mulai memikirkanmu, bibirku mengulas senyum tanpa sadar._

 _Seolah aku telah tersesat dalam ketidak pastian._

 _Tersesat antara logika dan angan._

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Umurnya 19 tahun. Ia baru saja menapaki dunia perkuliahan, masih semester 1.

Tak dapat dipungkiri ia kini sedikit takut dengan kisah asmara yang agak sedikit lebih rumit ketimbang cerita cinta anak sma.

"Hinata!" Itu Ino, sahabat baiknya.

"Lama sekali, Ino-chan?"

Kedua sahabat yang belakangan mulai nampak murung setelah teman-teman sepermainan melewati tahap pacaran, sementara mereka belum.

Sama sekali.

Tolong digaris bawahi.

Namun Ino dengan seenak hati memaksa Hinata untuk segera menyatakan cinta pada si kakak tingkat, padahal belum tentu orang itu akan bersedia menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

 _Kita tak pernah bicara sebelumnya, mungkinkah kita bisa saling mencintai jika terus seperti ini?_

 _Tapi sejujurya, siapa yang peduli? Terlalu banyak omong kosong juga hanya berisi kesia-siaan._

 _Aku hanya tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini terlalu lama._

Memang benar adanya bila cinta dalam diam hanya akan melahirkan duka, tiap kali rongga dada bergetar karenanya, maka siluet itu akan semakin ingin menyingkirkan keberadaan cinta dalam satu kedipan mata. Dan mungkin saja definisi cinta yang gadis itu rangkai selama ini hanyalah dianggap tuntutan semata jika terburu-buru menyatakan.

Namun mencintai dalam diam terkadang tak salah juga, karena artinya ia telah berjuang,

... setidaknya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi seorang _entrepreneur_ di usia yang masih belia bukan hal yang mudah, begitu pula saat harus berhadapan dengan laba dan rugi disaat menuntaskan tugas kuliah yang dosen berikan dengan semena-mena.

Meregangkan otot di depan _laptop_ , gadis berponi pendek itu mengakui bahwa dirinya tengah kesulitan memahami sebuah bacaan panjang sastra inggris kuno karena terus menerus membalas pesan dari para pekerja yang sejak hari kemarin menagih upah padahal belum waktunya.

Hinata jadi tidak fokus.

Iya.

Hinata memang tidak fokus, karena setiap lima menit sekali pandangannya tertuju pada kelas si pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di ujung lorong, ia ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu setidaknya satu kali saja dalam sehari.

Meski sedikit tidak mungkin karena perbedaan jurusan yang mereka ambil, Hinata paling hanya bisa melihatnya tiga kali saja dalam seminggu.

Tapi sungguh ia bersyukur karena kali ini keinginannya terkabul, si pemuda lewat dihadapannya.

Uzumaki yang seperti biasa, dengan tiga kumis yang masih menempel indah pada kedua pipi, cengiran khas balita, dan kulitnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering memerah terkena paparan sinar matahari.

Pemuda itu telah berhasil menawan hati Hinata. Sudut-sudut bibirnya juga tertarik keatas melengkungkan senyum, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa sebongkah cinta bisa membuatnya berani membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada seseorang meski ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

" _Oh_ tidak!" Baru saja sadar dari rasa kagum, Hinata dikagetkan dengan bel masuk pertanda ujian pertamanya telah dimulai. Ia berlari kencang menuju lorong lain.

Tanpa ia tahu sepasang ekor mata seseorang memperhatikan laju larinya dari jauh.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda yang mulai menyadari motif si gadis penguntit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sibuk menghias kue-kue yang sebentar lagi diantar ke acara pernikahan temannya, Hinata tak mengindahkan bunyi lonceng toko beberapa menit lalu, sampai orang lain yang mempersilahkan si tamu untuk masuk.

"Paman Asuma, tolong cepat siapkan mobilnya, lima belas menit lagi kita berangkat." Hinata mengultimatum, ia langsung berlarian kesana kemari mencari kardus pembungkus _cupcake_ yang harusnya selalu ada di ruang penyimpanan.

"Bibi Kurenai, dimana kardus-kardusnya? _Cupcake_ nya sudah selesai kuberi _whipped cream_ , kita sudah terlambat, belum lagi di sana masih harus menghias kue pernikahan yang besar." Hinata mengacak-acak surai panjangnya frustasi, mengomel pada salah satu koki yang sialnya tengah duduk santai di sudut dapur.

Menyusui bayi.

Ya Tuhan, kapan pekerjaan ini akan selesai?

"Ino-chan, apa kamu melihat kardusnya?" Hinata melangkah keluar dari dapur, menanyai Ino yang tengah menjilati _lollipop_ di balik meja kasir.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Hinata, tapi…" Ino menghentikan kata-katanya, melirik ke kiri tepat dimana seorang pembeli berdiri.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang si gadis Yamanaka, dan ia benar-benar terkejut begitu matanya menatap bola mata biru jernih di hadapannya. Hinata lantas membelalak dengan mulut setengah membuka.

Naruto?

Di dalam tokonya?

"Hai?"

Sapaan itu membuatnya berhenti melamun, dan dengan cepat menundukkan kepala, bermaksud memberi salam.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke toko kami." Canggung, hanya itu yang Hinata rasakan saat ini, dalam diam ia tersenyum.

"Maaf nona pemilik toko, saya harus ke kamar mandi sebentar, bisakah anda menghitung total pembeliannya?" Ino mengerling pada si gadis Hyuuga sesaat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja kasir tanpa ia setujui. Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Total pembelian an-"

"Bukankah kamu mahasiswa Universitas Keiyo?" Hinata mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari mesin kasir begitu Naruto bertanya.

"Iya, kamu juga kan? Aku sering melihatmu." Hinata menunduk lagi, semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi.

Naruto mengangguk, menengok ke tiap sudut toko yang didekorasi warna ungu dengan _ornament_ bunga-bungaan.

"Ini tokomu sendiri? Kamu benar-benar hebat!" Uzumaki mengacungkan jempolnya dengan semangat, memberi cengiran yang biasa Hinata lihat tiap berada di kampus, hanya saja yang ini berbeda karena langsung ditujukan untuknya.

Akhirnya Naruto berbicara padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ambil jurusan apa?"

"Sastra Inggris." Hinata kembali mengutak-atik mesin kasir, daripada kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang tiap lima detik sekali.

"Oh ya, namamu sia-"

"Hinata, kita sudah terlambat lima menit!" Paman Asuma berteriak dari luar toko, membuat Hinata langsung dilanda _stress_ , meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Naruto karena harus pergi saat itu juga.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung kepergian gadis Hyuuga dari depan meja kasir.

"Total pembelian anda lima puluh ribu _yen_ , tuan." Seorang gadis mengagetkannya, menunggunya membuka dompet dan menyerahkan nominal yang disebutkan.

"Silahkan kuenya, jangan lupa kembali lagi ke toko kami!" Ino yang pada akhirnya harus berdiri lagi di balik meja kasir itu cengar-cengir sendiri mendapati Naruto yang berkali-kali melirik ke arah dapur, tempat Hinata menghilang tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, penjual kue?" Sebuah sapaan mendarat tepat di samping telinga ketika langkah kaki hampir memasuki perpustakaan, Hinata langsung menoleh mendapati Naruto berjalan disampingnya.

Pipinya panas. Lagi.

"Se-sedang apa di sini?" Takut-takut ia bertanya sambil tetap berjalan ke arah rak-rak berisi deretan buku.

"Ah, besok ada presentasi mata kuliah antropologi seni, harus cari referensi."

Tampan dan cerdas, Hinata membatin senang.

"Memangnya kamu mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Seni rupa, eh aku hampir lupa, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kemarin belum sempat berkenalan." Hinata menggaruk tengkuk sebelum menerima uluran tangan si pemuda.

Karena ia benar-benar sudah tahu nama si Uzumaki bahkan sejak sebelum Naruto menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Mereka berjabatan, menatap manik mata masing-masing tanpa terasa menghabiskan banyak waktu.

"Permisi, bisa aku lewat?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menjauhkan tautan tangannya, membiarkan seseorang tadi lewat, hanya saja ia kurang jeli untuk mendapati seseorang itu bertatapan tajam dengan Naruto sebelum benar-benar lewat.

Naruto lantas menghiraukan si laki-laki asing berambut merah tadi.

"Oh ya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong ibuku bilang kuemu enak sekali, dia ingin pesan banyak untuk acara reuni keluarga." Naruto lanjut menyusuri deretan rak yang menjulang, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku pada kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar. Ia menjerit tertahan dibalik punggung pemuda berambut kuning.

Ibunya,

Ibu Naruto menyukai kue buatan Hinata.

Apa ini hanya candaan?

Siapapun tolong tepuk bahunya!

Hinata langsung merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang, belum sempat ia menoleh tapi seseorang itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengultimatum.

"Tolong geser sedikit, aku harus mengambil buku itu." Orang yang baru saja lewat, maunya apa sih?

Hinata bergeser beberapa langkah, dengan Naruto yang langsung mengikutinya bergeser.

"Nanti ibuku ke tokomu."

"Secepat itu?"

"Memangnya tidak bisa?"

"Te-tentu saja bisa, kami menerima pesanan. Berapapun jumlahnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta nomor ponselmu ya?"

Hinata merogoh saku _hoodie-_ nya, mengambil ponsel untuk segera bertukar nomor dengan Naruto.

Kenapa bisa secepat ini?

Tidakkah ini lucu?

Rasanya seperti baru saja disambut dengan pelukan hangat.

"Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut memakan _cupcake_ cantik buatanmu, rasanya terlalu manis karena gigiku berlubang."

Dan dalam sekejap juga terasa seperti ditolak di depan pintu rumah.

"Oh ya Hinata, apa kamu tidak jadi mencari bukumu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini jalanan yang selalu Hinata lewati nampak tak biasa, daun-daun yang berguguran begitu merusak khidmatnya aktivitas para pengguna jalan, angin kencang ikut menerbangkan helai demi helai daun-daun kering, membuat orang-orang yang merayap dintara kekacauan sejenak ingin segera kembali bergelung dalam selimut yang nyaman. Mesin yang bersahut-sahutan dan pekikan sirine juga tak membantu meredakan keadaan yang membuat jengah para pengguna kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki.

Namun, ada yang lain dari ketidak nyamanan yang berlangsung. Seorang pemuda dengan aksen garis wajah tegas tengah fokus pada lensanya, membidik apa yang ada diantara daun-daun kering dan lalu-lalang manusia. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja merah bata, dari cara berpakaiannya Hinata langsung tahu bahwa si pemuda juga seorang mahasiswa. Surai merah yang nampaknya sengaja dipanjangkan sebatas telinga ikut bergoyang-goyang tersapu angin. Hinata tak berhenti menatap kehadiran si pemuda, apalagi saat dengan jelas orang itu membidik wajahnya beberapa kali, Hinata hanya bisa membelalak, adapun saat tatapan mereka terpaku untuk beberapa saat, seolah mata yang ada di balik titik fokus itu ingin menghanyutkannya ke dasar kubangan asmara.

Tak ayal membuat bunyi 'dug dug dug' bergerilya tanpa aba-aba dalam diri si gadis penggemar warna ungu.

Semerbak krisan merasuki rongga hidung si gadis, membuatnya selalu merasa tengah jatuh cinta tiap kali dikelilingi aroma bunga. Pemuda itu mendekat, membidik satu kali lagi untuk kemudian menyapa.

"Hai?" Hinata hanya tersenyum lamat-lamat, berulang kali melirik manik lebar si pemuda yang justru tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa kamu merasa tidak enak karena aku mengambil fotomu tiba-tiba?" Si pemuda lantas menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Hinata yang tak tahu harus berekspresi apa hanya menunduk.

"Maaf, tadi itu refleks."

"Tidak apa, tapi bisakah kamu menghapusnya?" Si pemuda mengangguk, tapi kameranya justru ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Tidak jadi menghapusnya?" Si pemuda hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum tipis lagi.

Kontur wajah yang tegas dan sebuah tato _'Ai'_ yang tersemat di dahi si pemuda, menjadi hal asing yang tak ingin Hinata lewatkan meski hanya satu kedipan mata saja.

Tanpa sadar ia melamun.

 _Menunggu mentari yang tak kunjung merangkak naik._

 _Hatiku lamat-lamat mengukir cerita, betapa hiruk-pikuk kota tak kukenali lagi._

 _Hanya ada wajah yang membuat anganku jadi kian melambung tinggi._

 _Melayang-layang tak terkendali._

 _Apakah takdir telah menentukan garis hidupku?_

Gila?

Ya.

Hinata juga baru sadar, apakah dirinya ini begitu mudah untuk jatuh cinta?

Mengapa hanya sebuah tatapan mengantarkannya pada sebuah rasa baru, lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda Uzumaki?

Benar, Naruto.

Hinata tak seharusnya jatuh untuk orang lain.

Ia hanya ingin bersama Naruto.

"Hinata?"

Lamunannya berhenti, berganti realita. Realitas yang ia ragukan sendiri.

Pendengaran Hinata masih baik sepertinya untuk mendengar namanya disebut seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja menjadi objek fantasi.

"Apa baru saja kamu memanggil namaku?"

"Iyalah, siapa lagi?"

"Kita satu jurusan dan satu angkatan, Hinata." Pemuda itu nyatanya sudah lebih dahulu tanggap, memotong niatan si gadis Hyuuga untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku No Gaara." Mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabatan, pemuda yang telah diketahui namanya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala memandang Hinata yang tak juga menyambut tangannya.

"Mungkin kamu kurang memperhatikan sekitar, jadi tidak menyadari kehadiran orang biasa sepertiku."

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa asing dan malu disaat yang sama. Karena sejujurnya, perkataan si pemuda Sabaku terlampau menohok hati, perihal dirinya yang tak begitu mengenal teman-temannya sendiri, hanya fokus pada si Uzumaki.

"Panggil aku Gaara." Barulah Hinata mau menerima uluran tangan yang sedari tadi menggantung di udara.

Burung-burung yang bertengger di atas dahan cemara juga tahu, ada secercah bahagia yang terpancar dari dua pasang mata yang saling bersiborok. Mungkin sebuah pikiran telah kembali tersesat pada pesona yang memikat.

 **TBC**

MasyaAllah, apa ini? $_$

Niatnya mau bikin romance mix sad tapi kayanya aneh. /gelundungan/ jadi nggak tahu ini tulisan apa.

Sebenernya ini nyolong-nyolong waktu nulis disela-sela tugas kuliah yang oh so-awesome-banget buat mahasiswa semester 3. *aku kuat kok* Tugasnya itu, nggak ada putusnya. Ampun deh.

Jadi maaf banget kalau fic ini kacau, sekacau muka mahasiswa mabok tugas.

Doain saya niat nulis multichap yang ini ya cyiiin, abisnya terakhir nulis multichap malah gak mood nerusin. :3

Btw ini fic gaje, abal-abal, OOC, karakter dibikin menyeh-menyeh, dan auk ah gelap, jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya biar bisa memperbaiki kehancuran tulisan ini. Ew.

Buat chap awal segini dulu ya gaiiss, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih panjang. Amiin.

At least, minta ripiuw boleh doms qaqaq. :)

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	2. Umbrella

Chapter 2 : Umbrella

"Ayo pulang Hinata, kenapa memandangi jendela?"

"Di luar hujan, aku lupa membawa payung." Ino lantas menengok jendela, di luar memang hujan deras.

Semua orang perlu payung untuk melindungi tubuh sementara waktu, untuk sekedar menjaga tubuh agar tak basah. Termasuk siluet pemuda di luar jendela yang baru saja ia lihat, seseorang yang mungkin saja sangat berarti bagi hidup sahabatnya.

Berjalan bersama,

Bersama,

Entahlah, Ino merasa _déjà vu_.

Diurungkannya niat berbagi payung untuk sementara waktu, hingga pemuda itu menghilang dari jangkauan pandang.

"Sekarang sudah mulai musim hujan, mungkin akan terus seperti ini sampai mendekati turun salju, lebih baik kita selalu sedia payung supaya tidak sakit." Ino mengulas senyum, senyum hambar..

"Eum Hinata, sepertinya kamu juga harus sediakan payungmu."

"Iya Ino-chan, besok aku bawa payung kok."

"Dan sebaiknya kamu berhenti memberikan perasaan yang terlalu tulus untuk orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya, karena menurutku kamu perlu mencintai orang lain saat ini, agar dia bisa jadi payungmu."

 _Jadi pelindungmu._

Hinata terhenyak.

"Baiklah, mungkin ucapanku sedikit agak _ngawur_ dan menyesatkan, tetapi percayalah aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kemungkinannya kecil kamu akan terluka saat seseorang meninggalkanmu jika…

…jika ada orang lain yang bisa kamu jadikan harapan."

"Itu bukan harapan Ino- _chan_ , itu pelarian." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Seseorang yang dijadikan pelarian akan sama sakitnya dengan orang yang ditinggalkan." Ia melanjutkan.

Ino bungkam, merasa bersalah karena hampir saja mengatakan fakta yang tak ingin Hinata dengar.

Tapi ia tidak diajarkan untuk hidup dengan menyimpan kepalsuan.

Kapan ia bisa mengatakannya?

Hanya agar Hinata bisa mengerti perihal situasi yang sejujurnya, yang sebenar-benarnya terjadi.

"Lagipula kenapa Ino- _chan_ bicara begitu? Ada masalah dengan calon kekasihmu?"

Ino menunduk, masih teringat bayang-bayang orang itu kemarin malam di _café_ tempatnya menyanyi.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah, jangan sungkan untuk cerita, aku selalu siap mendengar keluh kesah sahabatku." Giliran Hinata yang mengulas senyum.

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

 **Lost in Love**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 _OOC,_ menye-menye, **typo(s** ), **AU** , temukan _pair_ nya sendiri gaiss.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

Ino tidak beranjak dari panggung meski alunan melodi telah berhenti, matanya menatap ke kanan kiri mencari objek yang lamat-lamat ia lihat berjalan ke arah meja nomor 21.

Tak ada.

Ah, mungkin ia salah lihat.

"Permisi nona, boleh aku pinjam mikrofonnya?" Menoleh ke kiri, dimana seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya.

Ino hanya menyerahkan mikrofon kepada orang itu yang setahunya adalah penyanyi juga, kemudian si ia turun panggung, berjalan keluar _café_ hanya untuk mendapati sepasang manusia duduk di bawah pohon dengan kerlip lampu disana-sini. Ia terhenyak.

Ingin sekali mendapatkan gambar keduanya sebagai bukti ganjilnya situasi ini, namun ia sadar tak mungkin juga mengambil gambar keduanya dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia hanya bisa menatap sendu juga ngilu.

Kasihan Hinata.

Mungkin ia hanya akan merekamnya dalam memori saja.

Selanjutnya ia berjalan pulang, lupa pada tas beserta mantel hangat di dalam _café_ tempatnya bekerja.

 **Tes.**

 **Tes.**

Rintik hujan jatuh ke tanah, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki lari tunggang langgang mencari tempat berteduh, sementara beberapa yang lain sempat membuka payung yang mereka bawa.

Dan Ino melupakan payungnya di rumah.

"Kau lupa payungmu." Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terlindung dari hujan, ada payung yang terbentang lebar di atas kepalanya.

"Kau?" Ino berbalik badan, ada lelaki yang sempat meminta mikrofonnya di _café_ tadi, dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir.

"Aku bawa tas juga mantelmu." Si pemuda menyodorkan tas beserta mantel merah muda si gadis pirang.

"Terima kasih." Ino memeluk benda berharganya, sesekali melirik si pemuda yang tak juga berhenti tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah mulai hujan, mungkin akan terus begini hingga salju turun, sebaiknya bawa payungmu jika masih ingin sehat."

"Ya, aku pasti bawa payungku, tapi omong-omong namamu siapa?"

"Sai, dan kamu pasti Ino?" Ia tersenyum lagi.

Ino mendongak, menatap iris si pemuda bernama Sai yang kini terkatup, belum puas tersenyum.

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Semua orang di _café_ mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Oh," Ino menggaruk tengkuk, pada akhirnya membalas senyuman pemuda yang baru saja memberinya tumpangan payung.

Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah perkenalan bisa membuat hidupnya 180° berubah dari semula.

Seperti terjungkir balik.

Memang benar, karena hidupnya yang monoton di semester 1 lalu telah berubah jadi berwarna-warni di semester 2 sekarang. Meski beban kuliah semakin menjadi-jadi, tetapi ia merasa baik-baik saja selama warna-warna itu tidak akan pernah pudar.

Seperti kedatangan ibu dari si pemuda Uzumaki yang sempat membuatnya tersipu-sipu, dan hal itu menjadi tonggak awal keberanian itu muncul, keberanian untuk tak lagi hanya menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

Dia mulai sering mengobrol dengan Naruto disela-sela jadwal kuliah yang padat, dan kesempatan bertemu yang benar-benar singkat akibat perbedaan jurusan dan angkatan.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai hari ini?" Pukul 12 siang, dan mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon, sekedar mencari angin.

"Sudah, kamu sendiri?" Hinata mengharapkan jawaban yang sama, hanya saja keinginan itu pupus kala si pemuda bermonokrom biru laut menggeleng dengan raut masam.

"Ada tambahan kelas sampai malam." Hinata pikir Naruto akan mengajaknya pulang bersama, karena Hinata benar-benar menginginkannya, meski hanya satu kali seumur hidup.

Kesehariannya mulai berubah, dari yang sebelumnya hanya memanggang kue untuk dijual di siang hari, kini mulai memanggang sendiri kuenya sebelum berangkat kuliah untuk diberikan pada Naruto, meski nantinya ia tahu pemuda itu tak akan makan, hanya ibunya yang akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi entah mengapa kue-kue yang harusnya diberikan pada seseorang yang ia harapkan, justru selalu berakhir di tangan pemuda berambut merah. Dan anehnya lagi, Gaara selalu melahap habis kue buatannya.

"Kamu ini seperti tidak makan seminggu saja." Hinata geleng-geleng kepala disamping Gaara yang terlanjur fokus pada kuenya.

"Ini enak sekali, aku tidak bohong."

"Kamu bisa beli di tokoku, kalau makan gratis terus aku bisa bangkrut." Hanya anggukan yang Hinata dapat.

Bicara soal Gaara, Hinata masih tak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya pemuda itu mulai mengenalnya, dan mengapa mereka bisa berakhir akrab. Yang ia tahu, pertemuan pertama mereka di pinggir jalan yang seingatnya tidak menciptakan kesan apapun justru menjadikan diri mereka mudah menebar senyum satu sama lain saat bertemu di kampus.

Awalnya Hinata pikir ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Gaara, tapi semakin kesini ia semakin yakin bahwa si pemuda Sabaku sangatlah layak untuk dijadikan sahabat, karena kebetulan sahabat baiknya yang lain hanya Ino seorang.

Sembari berpikir, sembari maniknya melebar mencari keberadaan seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu. Sejauh matanya menerawang sekitar, hanya ada pohon besar yang daunnya mulai berguguran, mahasiswa yang lalu-lalang, mobil para dosen yang terparkir rapi, dan sepasang bola mata biru yang menatap tepat ke matanya.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Bola mata biru?

Naruto?

"Ya Tuhan!" Hinata memekik tertahan saat Uzumaki tersenyum kearahnya, dan membuat Gaara menatapnya dalam kebingungan.

Pipi Hinata memanas, ia membalik badan dari tempatnya semula tanpa sempat balas tersenyum. Dan Gaara semakin mencurigai perubahan tingkah gadis disampingnya, menoleh ke arah Hinata memekik sebelumnya hanya untuk mendapati seseorang berkumis kucing yang akhir-akhir ini membuat si pemuda Sabaku sakit kepala sebelah.

Sebenarnya ia pun tahu alasan Hinata membawa satu kotak _cupcake_ tiap hari, pasti ingin diberikan pada si Uzumaki itu. Ingin sekali ia menghentikan tingkah Hinata sebelum si Marubo, Maruto, Narudo, atau siapalah itu besar kepala. Dan sesungguhnya itulah mengapa Gaara rela memakan berkotak-kotak kue yang Hinata bawa meski harus berakhir di dalam ruang dokter gigi hingga mendapat petuah dahsyat untuk tak terlalu sering mengonsumsi makanan manis, karena ia memiliki masalah gigi sensitif sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas.

 **.**

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, jika kamu khawatir akan bangkrut, mengapa kamu membawanya tiap hari?"

Dan satu hal yang ia tak suka adalah saat Hinata tersenyum malu dengan muka merah tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan lebat menjadi satu-satunya jawaban mengapa seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga masih berada di depan gedung universitas saat hari mulai menjelang malam. Dengan diktat yang berusaha ia lindungi dari rintik-rintik hujan, ia mulai merasa bosan. Apalagi ponselnya tak sengaja tertinggal di atas nakas pagi tadi karena terlambat bangun, resikonya ia tak bisa menghubungi siapa-siapa. Rasanya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto main belakang dengan perempuan lain, anak itu kan cinta mati dengan Sakura. " Lamat-lamat terdengar suara dua perempuan yang tengah bercakap serius, membahas sejumput informasi yang sepertinya mereka dengar dari mulut ke mulut.

Apa mereka baru saja membahas Naruto Uzumaki atau Naruto yang lain?

"Tapi aku pernah lihat dia pergi ke perpustakaan bersama perempuan berambut panjang." Satu yang lain bersuara, Hinata bersembunyi di balik tembok, mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua perempuan yang nampaknya sama-sama terjebak hujan.

"Yang benar?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, sudah lama sih sejak sebelum liburan semester kemarin, mereka kelihatan akrab." Hinata mulai deg degan karena ini pertama kalinya ia menguping, dan mungkinkah 'perempuan' yang mereka maksud adalah dirinya?

Apakah kedekatannya dengan Naruto sudah menjadi konsumsi publik?

"Naruto dan Sakura sudah sering keluar bersama, mungkin perempuan yang kamu maksud itu hanya temannya saja, dia kan ramah dengan semua orang, atau mungkin juga perempuan itu yang terlalu berharap pada Na-" Suara itu lenyap, diiringi sepasang tangan yang menutupi kedua telinga Hinata.

"Jangan dengarkan," Sebuah manik _jade_ menyapa begitu Hinata mencoba mencari tahu seseorang di belakangnya.

Gaara.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa ada di sini?" Hinata melepas tangan Gaara.

"Itu, rahasia." Gaara menggaruk tengkuk, perlahan menyodorkan sebuah payung _silver_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka sampai rumah.

"Ayo pulang, bermalam di kampus rasanya tidak enak." Hinata mengangguk, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sabaku muda...

… berjalan di bawah naungan payung yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin, selasa, rabu adalah hari-hari dimana Ino tak bekerja menjadi pelayan di toko Hinata, maka gadis ungu itu mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya yang tak terlihat dimanapun semenjak percakapan mereka di dalam kelas tempo hari,

… tentang payung.

"Hinata?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Hinata berbalik. Ternyata Ino. Beruntung ia belum jadi mengirim pesan.

"Sedang apa duduk di depan toilet begini?" Hinata menggeleng, entah mengapa komunikasinya dengan Ino agak sedikit tersendat belakangan.

"Masih ada kuliah?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, baru saja mau pulang."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang sama-sama, aku juga sudah selesai hari ini." Hinata mengangguk, mulai bangkit dan berjalan bersama sahabat satu-satunya yang mulai agak aneh belakangan.

"Malam ini pukul sembilan datang ke _café_ tempatku menyanyi ya Hinata? Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Ino tertawa renyah seperti biasa, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa ia yang terlalu sensitif menganggap sahabat terbaiknya telah berubah.

Ya, mungkin Hinata memang sensitif sejak awal.

"Tentu Ino- _chan_ , oh iya besok kamu gajian." Mata Ino langsung berbinar mendengar kata gajian, ia langsung memikirkan banyak hal untuk menghabiskan gajinya bulan ini, karena sungguh gaji yang ia dapat dari toko Hinata benar-benar seperti mendapat diskon besar-besaran di akhir tahun.

Mungkin karena mereka bersahabat, jadi Hinata rela memberi gaji besar padanya, atau memang Hinata yang terlampau sukses mewujudkan impian bisnisnya sejak umur 15 tahun. Tapi yang jelas, Ino merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Hinata, meski terkadang sahabatnya itu kelewat polos dan sering _blank_ pada beberapa mata kuliah. Tapi yang namanya sahabat tetaplah sahabat meski ada banyak hal yang terkadang bertolak belakang, hanya saja semoga tak ada masalah diantara keduanya.

Ya, semoga saja.

Karena persahabatan harusnya bisa bertahan lama, bukan?

Kawanan burung yang terbang meninggalkan dahan-dahan tempat mereka melepas lelah menjadi pertanda sore telah berangsur malam, dan Hinata telah siap bertandang ke _café_ tempat Ino menyanyi, ia sudah meminta ijin meninggalkan toko yang baru saja akan ditutup hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Malam-malam mau kemana?" Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ke _café_ , Ino memintaku datang."

"Aku ikut, anak perempuan tidak baik keluar malam sendiri." Hinata hanya menurut saat Gaara tanpa aba-aba menyeretnya keluar, mengabaikan para pekerja di dalam toko yang cekikikan menatap kepergian Gaara dan Hinata.

 _As we pass by a fragrant road in this beautiful season_

 _My cautious footsteps pound in my head_

 _When you come closer while smiling for me_

 _It feels like all the happiness in this world is mine_

"Itu temanmu?" Gaara dan Hinata duduk di kursi 21, sejauh Ino menatap mereka.

Hinata mengangguk, melambai ke arah Ino yang ikut melambai, masih tetap menyanyi. Gaara hanya menatap keduanya bergantian tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukannya kita semua satu jurusan? Kenapa kamu tidak kenal dia?" Gaara hanya menggaruk pipi atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kenal lah, belum akrab saja." Kemudian beranjak memesan minum.

 _The late afternoon sun wakes me up_

 _And I don't know why but I smile_

 _Although it might still be far in the future_

 _I don't want it only a dream_

 _I hope to walk in the same road together with you_

Sepertinya Ino berduet dengan seorang lelaki, Hinata tak mengenalinya. Ia hanya menikmati lagu dan secangkir _latte_ yang dipesan Gaara, serta bertepuk tangan begitu lagu berakhir.

Ino segera turun panggung dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Hinata.

"Gaara? Sejak kapan kalian dekat? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Ino duduk, air mukanya mempertanyakan sesuatu.

"Belum lama, kami bertemu di jalan sekitar sini." Hinata menjawabnya, sementara Gaara hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, ada tawaran jadi panitia bagian dokumentasi di acara kampus katanya.

"Siapa yang bernyanyi denganmu tadi?" Hinata berkali-kali melirik keberadaan si pemuda di balik _counter_ , memesan dua _cappuccino_.

"Sai, dia… teman." Ino tersenyum tanpa memamerkan giginya sepeti sedia kala, Hinata rasa Ino terlihat lebih kalem malam ini.

"Dia yang ingin kamu kenalkan padaku?" Ino hanya menggaruk kepala, tersenyum kikuk.

Bisakah ia mengatakannya?

"Bukan Sai yang ingin aku kenalkan, tapi…" Ino mengabaikan Gaara yang sedari tadi memang tidak menoleh ke arahnya barang sedetikpun.

Sai baru saja duduk dengan tenang disamping Ino, tak berniat berkenalan ataupun sekedar menyapa begitu melihat ada pembicaraan lain yang nampaknya lebih serius. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang keberadaannya sama terabaikan seperti Gaara hanya menyeruput minumannya dalam diam.

"Orang yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu sekarang ada di luar, dan sejujurnya selama tiga minggu terakhir aku selalu melihatnya datang kemari setiap rabu malam." Hinata tak bergeming walau perlahan mulai mencerna ucapan Ino dalam hati.

Namun mengapa raut wajah Ino tidak nampak ceria lagi?

Mengapa wajah itu seolah terasa sangat bersalah?

"Siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Berbaliklah, dia sedang duduk dibalik kaca." Hinata awalnya ragu meski tetap menuruti keinginan Ino, hingga tampak seseorang yang selama ini menjadi semangatnya, duduk bersama seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda, perempuan yang cantik memang.

"Na-naruto?" Hinata membelalak, semangatnya pudar saat itu juga.

Si pemilik mata _indigo_ lantas menyambar cangkirnya yang masih berisi setengah _latte_ dingin. Tak meminumnya, hanya menggenggamnya erat, terlalu erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Merasa malu telah menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek mimpi, ia tahu ia tak pantas untuk semuanya. Memangnya dia ini siapa sampai berani bermimpi akan didekati Naruto? Cih, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa kecuali gadis pendiam yang terlalu berambisi.

"Hinata…" Ino menatapnya khawatir.

"Jadi ini maksudmu membawaku kemari? Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, ucapanku beberapa hari lalu bukan tanpa alasan, dan aku hanya ingin menunjukkan alasannya sekarang."

"Beberapa orang memang pernah bilang dia sudah punya kekasih, tapi aku tidak pernah peduli tentang itu, orang-orang juga bilang perasaanku padanya tidak mungkin terbalas, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarkan mereka." Air matanya menggantung, hampir tumpah. Dan beberapa pasang mata mulai menoleh ke arah mereka, sungguh suara tinggi merekalah yang jadi penyebab utama kekacauan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, tidak ada cara lain yang bisa meyakinkanmu selain melihatnya langsung." Ino masih dengan nada _sopran_ -nya, dan Hinata ikut mengimbangi. Gaara yang sedari tadi tak berminat mendengarkan pembicaraan lantas menatap keduanya intens, menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya jangan begini, aku belum siap melihatnya, aku hanya ingin merasakan bahagia meski hanya sesaat saja karena pada akhirnya memang akulah satu-satunya yang akan terluka di sini. Kau tahu, saat dia mengajakku bicara, aku merasa memiliki kesempatan meski dia hanya akan menganggapku teman, kau pasti juga berpikir perasaanku tidak mungkin sampai seperti kebanyakan orang, bukan?" Hinata mengusap kasar air matanya, meraih tas yang sedari tadi teronggok di sudut kursi kosong.

"Aku hanya memberimu fakta saja, aku juga tidak sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Lagipula jika aku berpikir perasaanmu tidak akan sampai, kenapa aku pernah menyarankanmu untuk maju? Aku tahu kamu berhak bersama orang yang kamu suka, hanya saja dia yang tidak layak mendapatkan perasaanmu yang terlalu tulus." Si gadis bermata biru tidak berhenti memekik sementara air matanya terus saja merembes di pipi, dan Hinata hanya terus membuang muka.

Ia muak.

"Maaf semuanya, aku mau pulang." Hinata tentu masih menangis, mengabaikan orang-orang yang tidak berhenti menatap pertengkaran mereka.

Ino mendengus kasar, ia memang paham dengan sifat Hinata yang tidak pernah mau diatur, hanya saja ia ingin meluruskan situasi yang bisa saja membuat sahabatnya tergelincir jika tidak dihentikan. Untuk fase ini, Ino merasa Hinata keterlaluan.

Atau dirinya yang terlalu ikut campur?

"Apa aku salah menolong teman yang hampir saja dipermainkan?" Ino membenamkan wajah di meja, meredam tangis yang terlalu kentara. Sementara Sai hanya bisa mengelus-elus puncak rambut si gadis tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Gaara menepuk punggung Ino perlahan kemudian berjalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih terus berjalan, mengabaikan nyeri dihati saat Naruto yang ia tangisi justru memanggil-manggil begitu ia keluar _café_ dengan senyum lebar. Ia tak peduli meski Naruto menatapnya bingung atau orang-orang di sekitar yang juga mungkin mempertanyakan keadaannya. Hinata hanya perlu menyendiri untuk beberapa saat dan tak ingin ada yang peduli padanya.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menembus aspal sendiri, meski hawa dingin kian menusuk permukaan kulit, dan mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama dalam benaknya.

 _Tidakkah aku keterlaluan?_

Bukankah Ino hanya ingin memberitahu hal yang baik padanya? Walau memang caranya agak sedikit berbeda.

Jujur memang menyakitkan, bukan?

Dan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja meneriaki sahabatnya sendiri membuatnya merasa bersalah, ingin meminta maaf namun ia tak tahu apakah posisinya benar-benar salah, bisa saja mereka berdua sama-sama egois hingga tak ada yang mau mengalah. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Setelah patah hati dan kehilangan teman.

Mengapa kedua penderitaan itu harus datang dihari yang sama?

 **Tes.**

 **Tes.**

Rinai hujan turun begitu deras tanpa perlu gerimis yang mengucap permisi, membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata basah kuyup di menit yang sama, dan perlahan ia mendongak menyaksikan bulir-bulir air dingin yang terus menyerbu ke arahnya. Sakit.

Hinata memejamkan mata beberapa saat, membiarkan rasa sakit itu terus menyerangnya, biarkan menjadi hukuman untuknya yang terlalu percaya pada angannya sendiri. Hanya saja, semakin ia menantikan rasa sakit itu, justru rasanya hujan telah berhenti. Hinata mendongak lagi.

Ada payung di atas kepalanya.

Dan seseorang berambut merah yang tak asing lagi.

"Kau lihat, aku selalu terjebak hujan." Hinata tertawa hambar.

"Hinata, kamu tidak sedang baik, sebaiknya segera pulang dan mandi air hangat sebelum kamu demam." Sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan satu tangan menyangga payung, Gaara menempatkan diri di depan Hinata yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang tergenang air.

"Mengapa aku selalu terjebak hujan? Apakah hidupku hanya selalu berisi kesedihan?" Hinata menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah dengan pundak yang bergetar.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir selama aku di sini, karena aku bersedia jadi payungmu…

… kapanpun kamu memintanya."

Dalam sepersekian detik, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam kebisuan.

 **TBC**

Lega bisa update fanfik lagi, bener-bener baru diproses nih, masih fresh. Dikira lagi promo makanan, ih. :3

Jadi, inilah kegajean saya yang lain, semoga berkenan.

Eh btw, kenapa yang review dikit banget? Dan ada yang follow sama fav tapi nggak review?

Kenapa?

Tulisanku masih kacau ya, makanya belum layak diriview? :(

Tapi itu terserah persepsi semuanya saja, saya hanya perlu kritik dan saran yang membangun karena *ehm* pengen bikin ngembangin fanfik ini jadi novel *ehm*, doain saya ya ceman ceman. XD

 _ **So please**_ _**don't copy paste my own story!**_

Bukan itu aja sih, lagipula nggak ada orang di dunia ini yang mau hasil kerja kerasnya diplagiat gitu aja kan? Ya sama.

Haha.

 _ **So enjoy my story, RnR please**_ _:)_

Salam manis,

Waan Mew.


	3. Let Me Stay in Your Heart for Awhile

Saat seseorang yang kamu inginkan tak benar-benar bisa memberimu balasan cinta, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Mengejarnya hingga sadar akan kehadiranmu?

Atau justru,

Membiarkan orang lain hadir dalam hidupmu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost in Love**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 _OOC_ , **typo(s** ), **AU** ,

 _Pair_ nya belakangan gak apa apa kan?

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Author tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan salah satu atau beberapa chara,

semuanya saya lakukan semata-mata untuk tuntutan jalan cerita,

 **karena cerita ini sejujurnya diambil dari pengalaman pribadi author**

(banyak dieditnya sih, muahahaha).

Dan sumpah ya, saya baru sadar kalo _chara_ yang saya pake justru rawan _war._

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bow*, dan untuk seterusnya saya akan ubah pemain jika

mengandung unsur kisah cinta segitiga.

P.S : Ciye, yang udah mulai nebak-nebak _pair_ nya. Tunggu dulu ya :p

.

 **.**

 _Happy Reading!_

 **.**

Hinata sibuk, benar-benar sibuk oleh tugas frasa dan klausa yang tak kunjung berhenti mengejarnya selama seminggu terakhir. Mata _lavender_ nya kini menekuni bab-bab memusingkan –yang walaupun tak lebih menjemukan dari deretan trigonometri- serta beberapa kali berdecak sebal saat kertas tugasnya terselip diantara kamus dan buku-buku referensi tebal.

.

Dan kamarnya berantakan, omong-omong.

.

Menguap beberapa kali, merasa kantuk benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir lagi meski kini jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 12 siang, sementara jam satu nanti ia harus berangkat kuliah, sekalian mengumpulkan tugas.

.

Kebiasaan mahasiswa _ngaret_.

.

Hinata mengecek ponselnya, mencari nama satu dua teman yang bisa ia ajak duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang nanti saat berada di kampus, karena ia tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun semenjak ribut dengan Ino, Naruto yang membuatnya patah hati, dan…

.

…mengingat ucapan Gaara.

.

Hinata malu bertemu dengan Gaara selama seminggu terakhir, membayangkan kejadian di bawah hujan kala itu selalu saja membuat kipas angin di kamarnya seolah tak lagi berguna.

Pipinya seperti terbakar.

.

Mungkin ia harus membeli _AC_ saja nanti.

.

Dan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya selalu lari terbirit-birit hingga sembunyi di dalam toilet saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Gaara di kampus. Seolah saat ini hidupnya hanya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan si pemuda _nyentrik_ itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Ia tak pernah berpikir akan lupa pada kesehariannya mengejar-ngejar si Uzumaki, meski kenyataannya luka akan selalu mengendap dalam hatinya ketika mengingat nama orang itu. Orang yang mungkin telah mencoretnya dari daftar gadis idaman di dalam hati.

Duduk sendiri di bawah pohon tanpa ada teman yang bisa menemaninya hari ini, Hinata menatap kosong lahan parkir mobil para dosen, melamunkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang membuat jantungnya menggila.

Saat itu hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat wajahnya merona hebat lewat sebuah tatapan tanpa percakapan, tapi…

…mengapa sekarang Hinata juga merasakannya pada Gaara?

Apalagi saat satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat melambai ke arahnya, Hinata tak sempat berlari ataupun sembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

.

Pipinya perlahan memerah.

.

Apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Gaara?

.

"Kemana saja?" Gaara menyapa, duduk persis disamping Hinata.

"Aku di sini sejak jam setengah sa-"

"Kamu tidak masuk kelas _vocabulary_?" Gaara mengedarkan pandangan, tak begitu sering menatap seseorang di sampingnya.

"Aku mau pindah kelas hari besok saja _._ " Hinata menunduk, memainkan ujung sepatunya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada Ino- _chan._ " Si pemilik marga Hyuuga dapat mendengar Gaara menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar penuturannya, ia tahu pasti bahwa lelaki tidak suka terlalu banyak mendengar keluh kesah perempuan.

"Memangnya kamu tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan Ino?" Manik _jade_ itu menatap Hinata yang tertunduk, tak tahan melihat Hinata selalu sendiri kemana-mana.

"Te-tentu saja aku ingin bicara seperti biasa lagi, dia sahabat pertamaku di sini." Air mukanya berubah sendu, berbalik menatap Gaara yang tengah terpaku.

"Minta maaf saja kalau begitu, dia pasti bermaksud baik saat itu."

 _Oh,_

Jadi Gaara membela Ino?

Bukan Hinata?

"Tapi dia meneriakiku di depan umum, Gaara _-kun._ " Hinata menatap bingung Gaara yang terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya kamu tidak meneriakinya?"

.

Nah kan, Gaara benar-benar membela Ino!

Hinata membuang muka begitu si pemuda Sabaku terkekeh lebih keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata akan menghindar, selalu menghindar meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dan mengapa menghindar menjadi pilihan pertamanya saat berpapasan dengan Naruto. Hinata hanya merasa ia perlu mengabaikan tiap kejadian yang telah berlalu.

.

Yeah, mungkin sedikit berlebihan karena Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

.

Tenggelam dalam krim dan tepung mungkin akan sedikit membuat pikirannya jernih kembali, dan menata kue-kue cantik dalam etalase mungkin akan menjadi obat penghibur hati.

Pertanyaannya,

Siapkah Hinata melupakan perasaannya?

Yang mungkin hingga detik ini tak pernah tak membuatnya murung sendiri, sering terduduk di sudut kamar hanya untuk menangisi sebuah foto seseorang yang benar-benar memikat hati.

Sudah hampir satu tahun perasaan itu menggelayuti hatinya, tanpa tahu kapan akan berujung. Tanpa tahu harus ia apakan perasaan indah itu, karena ia rasa ia sudah kalah.

Karena pujaan hatinya telah memiliki kisah cinta lain dengan seorang gadis berparas cantik yang ia tahu, setiap lelaki pasti menginginkannya. Dan Hinata sadar ia tak sepadan dengannya, apalagi sampai berharap bisa bersanding dengan Naruto.

"Huft," Menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang menggantung di dahi, serta satu persatu peralatan memasak ia bereskan, kemudian Hinata duduk di balik meja kasir.

Menggantikan posisi Ino yang tak pernah bekerja lagi. Dasar, dia pikir tokonya taman bermain sehingga setiap orang bisa keluar masuk kerja sesuka hati? Harusnya kalau mau keluar bilang sejak awal, membuat _mood_ Hinata jelek saja.

Tidak, Hinata tidak sedang marah pada Ino kok, lagipula ia sadar ia juga salah kala itu. Sangat malah.

.

Hinata hanya, apa ya, merasa kehilangan teman mungkin.

.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang namanya perempuan pasti egonya menolak tinggi-tinggi niatan untuk saling bermaafan.

.

"Apalagi bermimpi untuk saling memaafkan, saling berpapasan saja mungkin sudah tidak sudi." Hinata menggumam, seraya menekuri ponselnya yang sedari tadi mengalunkan melodi-melodi perih menyayat hati.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?" Seseorang mengagetkan Hinata, berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan kedua mata memerah.

.

Ia membelalak.

.

Hinata lagi-lagi merasa bersalah karena mulut besarnya.

Mengapa orang-orang selalu saja datang di saat yang tak ia harapkan?

"Hinata, kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?"

"Ino- _chan,_ sejak kapan kamu ada di situ?" Hinata mau tak mau ikut menahan tangis, menatap sahabat satu-satunya yang beberapa hari ini menjauh hanya karena pertengkaran kecil, ia sekarang tahu bahwa kesalah pahaman bisa menyebabkan hubungan persaudaraan antar manusia jadi roboh tanpa perlu menunggu pergantian hari.

"Sejak kamu bicara sendiri."

"Tapi Ino _-chan_ , aku tidak bermaksud me-"

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf karena terlalu ikut campur urusanmu, aku tahu harusnya aku diam saja sejak awal. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, kita pasti tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, jika kamu merasa mencintainya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, kamu tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan orang lain, ikuti saja hati nuranimu." Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, Ino tak lagi peduli pada riasan yang ia pakai selama satu jam penuh harus luntur saat itu juga.

"Ino _-chan_ kenapa bicara begitu? Kalau saja kamu tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, aku pasti masih sangat berharap pada Naruto sampai sekarang, aku selalu berangan terlalu tinggi, mungkin ini saatnya aku harus jatuh karena anganku sendiri." Hinata ikut menangis di depan Ino.

Beruntung toko sedang sepi, kalau tidak mereka akan jadi tontonan lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sudah marah-marah padamu, Hinata _._ " Hinata menggeleng keras seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Aku jauh lebih minta maaf karena menolak nasihatmu, Ino- _chan_."

"Tidak, aku lebih lebih minta maaf padamu, Hinata."

"Aku jauh lebih lebih lebih minta maaf, In-" Hinata berhenti bicara kala terasa bahu kanannya basah oleh air mata si gadis pirang.

Hinata merasa lega karena sahabatnya telah kembali, ia jadi tidak harus mencari teman lain untuk duduk di bawah pohon lagi, menatap pasangan romantis yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari.

"Kenapa kamu sampai berpikiran untuk kesini, Ino _-chan_?"Sekali lagi Hinata mengusap air matanya saat mereka telah menghentikan adegan mengharu-biru yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku ngobrol dengan Gaara di kampus tadi, katanya kamu ingin bicara denganku lagi, jadi aku ke sini."

.

Tidak heran.

.

Ternyata dirinya dan Gaara sama-sama bermulut besar, hanya saja kebanyakan orang lebih akrab dengan sifat pendiamnya.

.

"Tapi Hinata," Ino mengusap sisa-sisa bulir air mata yang masih jatuh.

.

"Kamu tidak lupa dengan gajiku kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudahkah Hinata bercerita bahwa hidupnya berbalik 180º dari kata normal? Mungkin memang benar, hidupnya tidak normal setelah berbagi senda gurau dengan Naruto dan keakrabannya dengan Gaara semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi kini, hidupnya benar-benar menjauh dari kata normal.

.

Pasalnya, merupakan hal langka dimana seseorang yang sering kau buntuti justru berbalik membuntutimu.

.

Hinata ingat betul kelakuannya dulu yang sering menguntit Naruto selama masih di area universitas, ia selalu berjalan ke kanan bila Naruto ke kanan dan berbalik ke kiri bila Naruto punya urusan ke kiri. Tapi sejauh ia menerawang, ulahnya kala itu masih dalam tahap wajar yang ia yakin Naruto perlu waktu lama untuk menyadarinya.

.

Namun, tidakkah ia keterlaluan bila menganggap seseorang yang membuntutinya sudah memasuki batas kelewatan?

.

"Hujan, aku tidak bawa payung." Ino mengerang di depan koridor, menadahi tempias hujan dengan satu telapak tangan.

"Aku juga, kupikir sudah tidak akan turun hujan lagi." Hinata ikut memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang tak begitu lebat, mungkin sebentar lagi reda.

Detik itu juga dengan jelas Hinata mendapati sebuah payung biru terjulur dihadapannya, dan ia menatap datar si pemilik payung yang berdiri seraya tersenyum tipis.

Senyum yang masih ia kagumi sebenarnya.

"Sesekali hujan-hujanan tidak masalah kan, Ino _-chan_?" Hinata menghiraukan uluran payung dari si mata biru, mengedip beberapa kali pada Ino agar mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Te-tentu, ayo pulang sekarang saja," Dan dua sahabat itu berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto beserta uluran payung yang tak sampai.

.

.

"Hinata, ibuku pesan _cupcake_ buatanmu lagi hari ini, bisa kan?" Naruto berdiri bersebelahan dengan Hinata, menginterupsi si gadis yang sedang menunggu Gaara keluar dari toilet.

Hinata diam.

"Kamu kenapa?" Naruto mendekatkan wajah, berusaha meraih dahinya, namun Hinata sudah lebih dahulu menjauh.

"Bisa kan?"

"Hinata, " Gaara keluar,dan hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan keberadaan si jabrik kuning.

"Maaf Naruto- _kun_ , tokoku tutup hari ini, aku dan dia ada keperluan mendesak." Hinata menunjuk Gaara yang langsung _blank_ , dengan serta merta gadis Hyuuga itu menarik lengan si pemuda merah yang bebas.

"Gaara _-kun_ sudah makan siang atau belum? Aku lapar sekali, kita cari _teriyaki_ , ya?" Dua orang berwarna rambut kontras itu meninggalkan Naruto yang tak bergeming, sementara Hinata masih menarik Gaara yang menatapnya datar.

Beberapa jengkal setelah menjauh dari tatapan pemuda Uzumaki, tepatnya saat berdiri di sebuah jalan sepi, Gaara melepas tautan tangan Hinata, menatap gadis itu jengkel.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hinata bisa merasakan nada bicara Gaara mulai berbahaya.

"Tidak ada." Gadis itu membuang muka, mencari objek lain yang mungkin saja bisa ia saksikan saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak mau dijadikan alasan kenapa kamu menjauhinya." Gaara menatap Hinata tanpa sedikitpun ada gurat bercanda seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hinata menunduk semakin dalam.

"Maaf, tadi hanya main-main." Ada perasaan takut dalam diri si gadis Hyuuga ketika Gaara yang biasanya hanya sering bertukar sapa dan mengobrolkan berbagai hal ringan, kini justru marah padanya.

.

Hinata sadar ia benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.

.

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah ingin menggantikan posisinya dari hatimu, aku hanya…

.

…hanya ingin menyukaimu sebagai Gaara yang selama ini kamu kenal." Hinata mendongak, merasakan angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya.

Ia tak sempat bicara, tak sempat juga memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan tiba-tiba si pemuda.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti sangat sulit melupakannya, dan pasti juga sulit bagimu untuk mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain saat ini." Gaara memberi jeda, sejenak menatap Hinata yang menampakkan ekspresi tak karuan.

Seperti tak bisa menerima ucapannya yang kelewat tiba-tiba.

"Gaara _-kun,_ "

"Hinata, tidak bisakah aku tinggal di hatimu untuk sebentar saja?"

 _Dan jika kamu merasa bosan padaku, kamu bisa membuangku kapan saja._ Gaara membatin.

.

"Gaara _-kun_ , bolehkah aku minta waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

.

Dengan itu Gaara mengangguk.

"Tentu, kamu bisa memikirkannya sepanjang aku belum menagih pertanyaanku."

.

Membiarkan Hinata terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adalah sebuah pagi yang menyengat dimana seorang gadis duduk di bawah pohon, berlindung dari paparan mentari.

.

Dan juga berlindung dari si lelaki bermarga Uzumaki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengekorinya kemanapun gadis itu mencoba sembunyi.

.

Namun cicitan seekor burung yang bertengger di atas dahan pohon cemara tak bisa membohongi, bahwa Hinata sedikit banyak ingin terus dibuntuti, meski ia yang harus berakhir menjauh sendiri.

.

Demi perasaannya, demi melupakan sakit hatinya.

Tapi, meski sudah disakiti, toh Hinata masih memiliki keinginan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali tatapannya berjumpa dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski beberapa orang pernah berkata ia lebih baik pergi daripada mendekat hanya untuk terus-menerus tersakiti.

.

Mungkin memang Naruto tak bermaksud menyakitinya, tidak, pemuda itu tak mungkin sengaja.

.

Iya kan?

.

Hinata tak bisa berdalih ia telah berpindah hati, atau sudah resmi mundur dari mencari celah di hati Uzumaki. Perasaannya bahkan tak pernah menampik bahwa ia selalu merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu jelas dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang tentu saja, masih ia cintai.

Berulang kali berpikir, berulang kali juga menyadari.

.

Tidakkah dirinya ini terlalu kejam memaksakan perasaannya sendiri?

.

Nyatanya kini ia hanya duduk sendiri saja, tak pergi kemanapun meski si pemilik monokrom biru laut baru saja menghampiri dan duduk kalem tepat di tepi kiri.

Karena Hinata sudah kehabisan ide untuk menjauh dengan cara apalagi.

"Hinata, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu mengabaikanku?" Naruto mulai bicara, tak peduli lagi apakah kali ini Hinata akan diam saja atau justru pergi.

"Aku? Tidak." Hinata berkilah.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tidak tahan lagi melihatmu terus-terusan menjauhiku." Naruto masih mendapat tatapan datar dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku ingin melihatmu seperti biasanya, aku suka kamu yang sering menyapaku dan membiarkanku duduk di dekatmu tanpa banyak penolakan."

Hinata mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

.

Demi hati yang tak ingin patah dua kali, tolong berhenti berharap untuk sekali ini.

.

"Kupikir ada yang aneh pada diriku, aku tidak suka melihatmu menjauh, apalagi tidak menganggapku pernah bicara denganmu." Naruto menggumam, tertunduk dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Bisakah aku mengartikan ini cinta?" Menatap iris _lavender_ Hinata sekali lagi, untuk memastikan kali ini gadis itu merespon ucapannya.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan perasaan yang baru saja hadir, mungkin saja Naruto _-kun_ hanya tidak bisa diacuhkan orang lain, karena aku tahu semua orang ramah padamu." Hinata menghela napas panjang, merasa Naruto tak kunjung bicara, ia meneruskan.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu, Naruto _-kun_." Hinata ganti menatap Naruto yang kali ini menunduk.

"Tapi aku mengerti, perasaanmu bukanlah cinta. Dan perasaanku juga tidak pernah memaksamu, untuk berpura-pura mencintaiku." Hinata mengulas senyum diakhir kalimat.

Senyum pahit.

.

Ya, biarkan dirinya saja yang merasakan pahitnya lika-liku cerita ini.

.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata." Naruto menghela napas kasar berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak pernah memastikan perasaanku sendiri, jadi biarkan aku bicara denganmu lagi seperti seperti dulu." Hinata menganga, menatap bola mata Naruto yang tak bisa ia selami.

Tak tahu apakah ucapan itu nyata atau sekedar penghibur hati belaka, ia benar-benar tak tahu.

Ia hanya terkejut oleh _ultimatum_ si pemuda Uzumaki. Seolah Hinata ini akan segera menjadi miliknya saja.

Dan akan lebih terkejut apabila Naruto mengatakan satu hal lagi.

.

"Bisakah kamu simpan kata-kataku untuk sementara waktu? Aku akan memastikan perasaanku mulai saat ini seperti yang kamu minta."

.

 _Dan bisakah aku benar-benar tinggal dalam hatimu seperti yang kamu katakan, meski hanya untuk sebentar saja?_

Hinata lamat-lamat membatin.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Gevannysepta** , Toto, **Kizu583** ,

 **Riya-Hime** , **ZenbonZakura Kageyoshi, Kaks 22,**

 **tsukikohimechan, TikaChanpm, Cicely Garnetta,**

Emrion, Guest 1, Guest 2, **Stainless-steel**

Makasih banyak reviewnya, alhamdulillah semuanya komen positif *hug satu satu*

Aku jadi semangat nulis lagi, demi terong-terongan- eh demi kalian aja deh. wkwkwk

Yang login sudah aku bales semua via PM. :)

 **.**

Sangat minta maaf untuk alur cerita yang kacau, aku masih galau dicuekin terong-terongan soalnya. :( hahahaha, bercanda ding.

Yang jelas sekarang aku ngantuk banget, omong-omong. Tadi kuliah sampai sore, presentasi nggak jadi, dan _asdfghjkl_ gw gemes banget sama dosen botak gw yang satu itu. :3

Jadi, dimaafin kan? XD

Dan kalo semisal ff ini sebentar lagi tamat dimaafin juga dong ya? Author ikhlas kok. :v

 _Bye bye_ di chap selanjutnya,

Sumbangsih reviewnya lagi boleh dong kak :)

 **Salam manis,**

 **Waan Mew**


	4. How Can I Get Tired Of You?

Side chapter : Sai & Ino

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lost in Love**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 _OOC_ banget, **typo(s** ), **Alternate Universe** , author galau…

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Sedikit informasi bahwa cerita ini akan dihapus setelah chap terakhir dipublish. #Abisnya kalo mau nerbitin novel gak boleh terbit duluan di tempat lain bok.# :3

Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

.

 **.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

Bibir merekah, kemeja tanpa lengan, rok mini yang menampilkan betapa putih dan mulusnya sepasang kaki jenjang, sepatu hak tinggi berwarna silver yang begitu serasi, rambut pirang tergerai, mata biru lentik yang kadang menatap kesana-kemari, dan pipi tirus yang diberi sentuhan merah muda.

 **Sempurna.**

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bahkan sampai tak berkedip menatapnya, tak juga ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengambil napas.

Ino sadar dirinya ditatap sebegitu dalam, ingin menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran si pemuda. Namun, ia hanya bisa menggaruk pipi. Malu.

Melodi telah usai, diikuti pergerakan cepat sang tuan putri yang turun panggung, dan disambut pangeran tampan yang telah menunggu sedemikian lama.

"Pulang sekarang?" Ino mengangguk.

Mereka memang tak bergandengan tangan seperti cerita para puteri dalam dongeng, juga tak menaiki kereta labu sampai di depan rumah saat malam datang.

Kedua manusia tanpa status itu cukup berjalan kaki, karena rumah yang lumayan dekat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak langsung pulang saja? Ini sudah malam." Ino mengeratkan mantel yang baru saja disodorkan Sai, mengingat malam begitu dingin di akhir November seperti ini.

Beruntung langit malam kali ini sedang sumringah, tak perlu ada payung yang merusak atensi keduanya.

"Karena sudah malam, aku tidak boleh membiarkan perempuan berjalan sendiri." Sai memasang senyum, lagi.

Senyum yang ramah, manis, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Ino jadi geli sendiri akibat terlalu sering menatap senyuman si pemuda. Seakan hidup pemuda disampingnya selalu diselimuti aura bahagia.

Tidak seperti dirinya.

Lagipula, belum ada frasa yang menyebutkan bahwa hidupnya selama ini bahagia, bukan?

Kerja paruh waktu di dua tempat, orang tua bercerai dan menyebabkan dirinya kesulitan menghubungi keduanya yang sudah beda rumah, ya walaupun sang ibu masih bersedia mengurusi segala biaya kuliah, dan ayahnya pernah satu kali menengoknya di toko kue milik Hinata. Tapi seperti kebanyakan remaja dengan keluarga berantakan, Ino merasa dirinya kesepian. Ia selalu kalut tiap mengingat memori-memori tentang kebersamaan keluarga. Ia tak begitu berminat kuliah sebenarnya, kalau saja dia tidak ingat perjuangan ibunya yang selama ini telah banyak mengeluarkan uang.

Ino janji akan menggantinya suatu hari nanti!

"Melamunkan siapa?" Ino tersentak, lupa pada kenyataan dirinya sudah berada di depan rumahnya sendiri, dan entah sejak kapan wajah Sai sudah sedemikian dekat dengan wajahnya.

Masih dengan senyuman yang sungguh ingin sekali ia singkirkan.

Karena bagi Ino, Sai terlihat keren saat diam, bukannya terlalu banyak mengumbar senyum, apalagi kepada banyak orang.

Tidak boleh.

Senyuman Sai hanya boleh ditujukan pada Ino seorang.

.

 _Ino, apa yang ada dipikirkanmu?!_

.

" _Ah_ , aku tidak melamun kok."

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat saat Sai tiba-tiba saja meraih kenop pintu dan mempersilahkan Ino masuk. Dasar, padahal kan ini rumahnya!

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masuklah, sudah malam."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Dan malam itu, mereka berpisah di depan pintu rumah, saling melambaikan tangan sebentar hingga sosok Sai menghilang dalam pandangan.

.

Sai itu orang yang benar-benar menarik, bohong kalau Ino tidak terpesona. Baru beberapa kali menyanyi bersama saja sudah bisa membuatnya terpukau oleh suara _tenor_ si pemuda yang meluruhkan isi hati. Dan lagi, Sai adalah mahasiswa semester 2 di Universitas Keiyo, sama sepertinya, hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Sai memilih bergelut dengan Ilmu Sejarah, sementara dirinya memilih bahasa sebagai langkah awal menitih masa depan.

Sejauh yang Ino perkirakan, sepertinya Sai cukup populer di kalangan para gadis. Terlihat dari gerombolan gadis-gadis berseragam sma yang kerap memenuhi sudut-sudut _café_ di akhir pekan, bahkan kerap memekik seperti kelebihan tenaga saat Sai mulai mengumandangkan sebuah lagu. Bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi keberadaan gadis-gadis itu sangatlah mencemari indera pendengaran si gadis pirang, kerap ia keluar mencari angin segar saat _euphoria_ kembali lagi dan lagi.

.

Bukan cemburu, oke?

.

Dan Ino pun mulai menerka-nerka, sejak kapan dirinya duduk di samping jendela, menatap bulan purnama dan memikirkan Sai.

.

Lengkap dengan seulas senyum seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"* _Mix sandwich_ , kamu adalah tipe orang dengan kehidupan sosial yang baik, juga bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, Kemanapun kamu pergi, kamu bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri, kamu memiliki daya tarik yang aneh bahkan kepada orang yang tak suka sekalipun akan memperhatikanmu." Ino melongo, menatap aneh Sai yang tiba-tiba bicara tak karuan, menurutnya.

"Seingatku kamu bukan mahasiswa psikologi, iya kan?" Hari ini mereka duduk berdua di teras rumah Ino, pagi-pagi sekali.

Dan mengapa pagi-pagi sekali Sai sudah datang berkunjung? Karena dia sudah pernah berjanji akan membuatkan gadis itu sarapan, jujur saja Sai agak tak rela begiu mendengar cerita Ino yang tak pernah sarapan demi menjaga berat badan.

Padahal Sai yakin, Ino akan tetap seksi meskipun sedikit menggemuk sekalipun.

"Aku hanya mengutip kalimat temanku, dan dia memang anak psikologi." Sai tersenyum, membuat matanya melengkung indah seperti sebuah senyuman juga.

.

Ino mulai mengigit _sandwich_ dalam genggaman, mengunyah sebentar, menelannya perlahan.

Dan –hey, sarapan tidak buruk juga rupanya. Apalagi mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma.

.

Sepasang mata yang melirik ke kanan kiri membuat Ino mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandang Sai.

"Ada apa?" Sai nampak kaget, hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Benar tidak ada apa apa?" Ino menelisik curiga, apakah Sai tengah bersembunyi dari kekasihnya yang mulai mencurigai kedekatan mereka?

Tapi, dia bukan kekasih Sai, dan benarkah Sai sudah punya kekasih?

Mengapa ia tidak tanya sejak lama, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir tentang perasaannya sendiri.

.

Sai kembali melirik seperti sebelumnya.

.

"Kenapa sih?" Ino tak sengaja membentak, menatap Sai yang justru memandangnya dengan senyuman, lagi.

"Itu, apa pacarmu tidak ke sini? Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba dia datang dan marah karena keberadaanku." Kini Ino justru ingin tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal kalau boleh.

Namun demi menjaga _image_ anggun yang sudah terlanjur melekat, ia hanya berdehem dan kemudian berkata, "Dia tidak akan ke sini."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak punya pacar." Ino lanjut makan, sementara ekor matanya lamat-lamat menangkap ada senyuman lagi di bibir Sai.

Pemuda itu ikut mengambil sebuah _sandwich ham_ dalam kotak makanan yang ia bawa, menggigitnya penuh perasaan.

"Eh, jadi isinya bukan hanya satu macam?" Ino mengerutkan dahi, berpikir bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar bangun pagi buta untuk mempersiapkan sekotak penuh roti isi.

"Hanya dua macam, yang kamu makan dan yang aku makan." Ino mengangguk, tak berniat makan lagi, perutnya penuh. "Kenapa kamu memilih yang itu? Ada alasannya lagi?"

"* _Sandwich ham_ , artinya aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu banyak berpikir, dan selalu memberikan fleksibilitas kepada orang lain. Bukan bermaksud pamer, tapi aku hanya ingin membiarkan orang lain bekerja sesuai dengan gayanya. Karena aku bisa menjaga hubungan dengan baik, maka aku…" Sai berdehem sebentar.

"…selalu populer dikalangan wanita." Sai kini tertawa, tawa yang merdu sebenarnya, hanya saja Ino sudah terlanjur tidak suka pada kalimat terakhir si kulit pucat.

Gadis pirang itu mencibir diam-diam. "Pasti kamu sengaja membuat _sandwich_ ini supaya bisa berkata seperti itu."

Sai kembali terbahak.

"Ayo berangkat, aku sudah sangat terlambat!" Ino beranjak, masih berwajah masam.

"Aku belum selesai makan –hei Ino jangan tinggalkan aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sebenarnya tak pernah ambil pusing berapapun nilai yang ia peroleh dalam setiap lembaran tugasnya, karena poin utamanya kuliah adalah mendapat pengetahuan baru, pengetahuan yang bisa membawa pemikirannya terbuka lebih luas, bukan hanya sekedar mengejar nilai, begitu menurutnya. Tugas-tugas yang menjerat waktu bekerjanya juga selalu ia selesaikan dengan baik, meski terkadang sesuatu yang berbau paragraf ataupun _essay_ selalu membuat berlembar-lembar kertasnya dibubuhi coretan di sana-sini, terkadang perlu revisi, tak jarang pula diminta mengulang dari nol.

Tapi sebanyak apapun mengeluh, Ino rasa hal seperti itu sudah tak ada lagi gunanya, yang terpenting kan patuh pada dosen, niscaya mereka tak akan memberi _blacklist_ pada si gadis Yamanaka. Ino sadar, keterampilannya mengolah kalimat berbahasa asing belum bisa sebaik Hinata, tapi tak masalah. Ia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tak pernah minder ataupun iri pada sahabatnya itu, karena ibunya pernah berkata padanya bahwa semua orang memiliki takaran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ia hanya perlu fokus pada usahanya sendiri, daripada berpikir jelek tentang orang lain, terutama sahabatnya sendiri.

Bicara soal Hinata, Ino merasa bersahabat dengan gadis sepolos itu membuatnya mau tak mau gemas sendiri. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi memerah menatap punggung si jabrik kuning dari kejauhan meski pemuda itu tak membalas perasaannya, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya mengalami masa sesulit itu, tapi bagaimanapun mencoba menghentikan, Ino justru takut Hinata salah paham lagi dan bertengkar seperti dulu.

Baginya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah kisah cinta sepihak, lalu mengapa juga Hinata tidak berpaling ke orang lain saja, bukankah obat dari patah hati adalah jatuh cinta lagi?

"Melamun lagi?" Sepasang mata kelam menatapnya begitu dekat, berlapis senyum yang selalu pemuda itu pamerkan setiap saat.

Ino baru sadar akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun seperti Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" Sai mengerutkan dahi sesaat begitu mendengar pertanyaan si gadis pirang.

"Memangnya salah? Aku kan juga mahasiswa Universitas Keiyo."

"Iya tahu, tapi kenapa kamu datang ke fakultas ini? Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" Ino melirik arlojinya, baru pukul 09.00.

"Begitulah, dosenku pergi keluar kota, hari ini tidak perlu presentasi." Sai menguap, meregangkan otot-otot lengan yang masih terasa kaku akibat posisi tidur yang salah.

Entah mengapa ia selalu mendapat jatah kuliah pagi selama satu minggu penuh.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?" Sai ikut duduk disamping Ino yang hanya mendesah pasrah, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas selempang pemberian sang ibu.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas, tidak boleh masuk kelas." Ino terkikik setelahnya, apalagi melihat tanggapan Sai yang justru geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela napas pendek.

"Besok lagi selesaikan tugasmu, meski harus mengorbankan waktu tidur sekalipun." Si gadis 19 tahun itu hanya mengangguk paham, dan beralih menggenggam ponsel.

"Hei, dengarkan kalau seseorang sedang bicara padamu." Sai merebut ponsel si gadis, menyimpan benda persegi panjang itu dalam saku jaketnya sendiri.

"Kembalikan, aku sedang membalas pesan Hinata." Ino mendelik, menatap Sai yang hanya tersenyum, rupanya pemuda itu ingin main-main dengan gadis Yamanaka.

"Kerja terus, kapan ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan denganku?" Pipi Ino memanas mendengar ucapan si manik kelam.

"Me-mangnya kamu pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Ia juga tak sadar sejak kapan berubah gagap seperti Hinata.

 _Huft_ , ternyata berteman terlalu lama dengan gadis super polos tidak selamanya berdampak baik. Mengapa seorang Yamanaka Ino bisa _nervous_ begini? Biasanya juga para lelaki yang akan gugup sendiri terkena kerlingannya.

"Oh, jadi kamu benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan denganku?" Sai tersenyum sumringah, membuat wajah panas Ino semakin menjadi.

"SAI!" Sai terbahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai menertawakan Ino hingga terbahak-bahak, nyatanya pemuda bernama Sai itu benar-benar mengajak si gadis jalan-jalan. Sore itu pukul 17.00, dan jam kerjanya di tempat Hinata sudah berakhir, sesaat setelah bercerita sedikit pada Hinata tentangrencana jalan-jalannya, Ino mendapat _wejangan_ panjang lebar dari si gadis Hyuuga.

"Ino _-chan_ harus dandan super cantik, apa perlu kita pergi membeli baju baru untukmu?"

"Hinata,"

"Ino _-chan_ tahu kan kesan pertama benar-benar menentukan kelanjutan hubunganmu?"

"Hin,"

"Atau kita perlu menyewa penata rias agar penampilanmu sempurna, dan Sai _-kun_ juga akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

"…"

"Masih ada dua jam sebelum Sai _-kun_ menjemputmu, mungkin kita bisa _cream bath_ dulu dan menghias kuku tangan serta kuku kakimu, jangan lupa untuk memakai sepatu yang paling baru."

"Hinata, aku hanya akan jalan-jalan bukannya menikah." Ino berdecak sebal, sementara Hinata hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan lupa kamu berhutang cerita padaku setelah ini." Ino hanya menghela napas dan memaksakan senyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata?" Ino berjalan menjauhi toko tempatnya bekerja sejak siang tadi, ada hal lain yang harus ia persiapkan sebelum Sai menjemputnya pukul 19.00 nanti.

Tentu saja persiapannya tidak seperti yang Hinata gambarkan, karena tentu saja persiapannya akan lebih sederhana.

.

Duduk berdua di dalam sebuah rumah makan _seafood_ membuat Ino menahan napas untuk sementara, menatap begitu banyak menu menggiurkan dengan harga fantastis. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah keras. Sepertinya Sai salah tempat makan, yang seperti ini tidaklah cocok untuk kantong mahasiswa.

Dan –oh lihat nama tokonya,

' _Sea is Hot'_

Apa-apaan, membuat Ino ngeri saja. Pasti si pemilik punya maksud kemesuman terselubung dalam mendirikan rumah makan ramai pembeli ini.

"Rumah makan ini sangat terkenal, aku dan teman-temanku pernah beberapa kali ke sini di akhir pekan." Ino sedikit banyak mengabaikan penuturan Sai, ia masih sibuk membolak-balik menu, mencari harga termurah.

 _Potato Gnocchi with Lobster and Walnut Butter_

 _Roasted Salmon with Green Herbs_

 _Shallot Vinaigrette_

 _Albacore Tuna with Wassabi Ginger Sauce_

 _Truffled White Corn Polenta_

Nah kan, benar-benar tidak ada yang murah. Eh, tapi bukankah Sai yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Jadi, Sai juga yang membayar semuanya, iya kan?

"Sepertinya kamu sudah lapar, biar aku saja yang pilihkan untukmu." Sai mengambil alih buku menu, dan segera mencatat makanan yang ia pilih.

Penasaran, Ino melongok apa yang ditulis Sai, sebelum pemuda itu beranjak ke _counter_.

 _Scallops with Herbed Brown Butter_

 _Pan-Roasted Orange Maple Sablefish_

 _Fruity Lemon Squash (2)_

Ya ampun, semua itu bahkan lebih mahal dari menu-menu yang sempat ia pertimbangkan sendiri tadi.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita kemana?" Sai telah kembali duduk, menatap sumringah Ino yang tampil cantik seperti biasa, ditambah sedikit aksesoris rambut yang membuat si gadis nampak berkilau di mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku lebih suka duduk-duduk di tepi danau, tapi kalau kamu ada rencana lain tidak apa-apa, aku ikut saja."

Sai nampak berpikir, mulai mempertimbangkan usul si gadis.

"Malam minggu begini biasanya tepian danau sudah ramai, bagaimana kalau cari tempat yang lebih sepi?" Sai mengerling, muka Ino merah padam.

Sejak kapan Sai jadi mesum begini sih?

"Ak-aku tidak suka tempat yang sepi, lagipula kamu terlihat mencurigakan." Ino mengatakannya masih dengan wajah merah, sementara Sai terbahak.

"Tidak lah, aku hanya bercanda."

Bicara tentang malam minggu, ini adalah malam minggu pertama Ino pergi dengan lelaki. Rasanya aneh karena hatinya terus berdesir-desir tanpa ampun, tak tahu juga apakah ia masih sehat jiwa dan raga saat pulang nanti.

.

 **Jduk!**

 **Aw!**

 **.**

Ino tak begitu memperhatikan sebuah batu besar yang menghadang langkahnya, karena sebelumnya ia sedang memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas.

.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, insiden memalukan itu terjadi juga.

.

Tubuh si gadis Yamanaka terhuyung ke depan, wajahnya hampir saja mencium aspal kalau saja jemari si pemuda tidak sigap menangkap lengannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ino menatap Sai, kemudian mengangguk. Sedikit malu kedapatan tersandung batu kecil oleh si teman jalan, beruntung saat ini sedang sepi.

"Syukurlah, lain kali hati-hati." Sai tersenyum manis sekali, namun entah Ino yang sedang sensi atau malah masih malu, ia tiba-tiba merasa muak dengan senyum itu.

"Apa kamu tidak bosan terus-terusan tersenyum begitu?" Ino sudah berdiri lagi, lupa berterima kasih.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tautan mereka terlepas.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya apakah kamu tidak bosan terus menerus mengumbar senyum?" Ino lanjut berjalan, dengan Sai yang mengekori.

Sepertinya jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan bukan ide yang buruk.

"Oh, jadi kamu bosan padaku?" Sai mensejajarkan langkah, menatap Ino yang justru hanya menatap lurus jalan di depan.

"Bukan begitu, astaga-"

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bosan."

"Sai,"

"Aku memang tidak bisa melawak, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu tidak bosan padaku?"

"Sai, aku-"

"Katakan saja aku harus bagaimana, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, asal kamu tidak bosan lagi padaku."

Astaga, pemuda ini.

Membuat Ino gemas saja.

.

Dasar Sai, padahal kan ia hanya bosan pada senyumnya yang diumbar setiap saat, bukan orangnya!

.

"Aku hanya bosan melihatmu tersenyum terus, bukan bosan padamu." Langkah mereka berhenti, diikuti tatapan Sai yang menyipit tak mengerti.

.

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku bosan padamu? Kamu saja selalu ada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkanmu, bahkan di waktu yang mungkin tidak wajar untuk bertemu."

.

Sai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak saat itu.

.

" _Yak_ Sai, berhenti mengumbar senyum!"

 **.**

 **END (for SaiIno)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Riya-Hime, TikaChanpm,** Guest 1, Hina Lovers, **stainless-steel,** Guest 2,

Anunya Naru Mulus TakBerbulu Jujur, saya terkejut liat penname ini. XD

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya.**

.

Jujur, saya mulai lelah nulis ini karena endingnya benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana, ada beberapa kepingan kejadian di dunia nyata yang harusnya begini malah berbalik jadi begitu. Jadi, maafkan saya untuk cerita yang lama-lama tambah membosankan ini. Dan maaf juga baru bisa ngasih side storynya SaiIno, GaaHina nya bener-bener masih ngambang menurut saya sendiri.

Maaf juga untuk alur, diksi, dll yang berantakan. Saya siap menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, _**tidak untuk flame.**_

.

Mohon review setelah membaca, ya?

Aku cinta kalian! :)

.

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	5. Decision

**.**

 **.**

 **Lost in Love**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 _OOC_ , **typo(s** ), **Alternate Universe** ,

Author galau.

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Kalau tidak suka cerita saya, ya tidak perlu membaca, apalagi sampai mengisi kolom review dengan kalimat yang menyinggung perasaan, simple kan? :)

Maaf saya begini, tapi saya hanya ingin semua orang menghargai tiap karya. 

**.**

 _Enjoy reading!_

.

Satu jam saja, beri Hinata satu jam saja untuk terlelap, karena waktu 2 bulan libur panjang tak lantas membuatnya memiliki waktu kosong untuk sekedar tidur-tiduran seharian. Ia punya toko kue yang makin ramai, dan pastinya akan semakin banyak waktu tersita untuk beradu dalam balutan tepung dan _cream_.

Atau paling tidak, beri Hinata _mood booster_ untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa kesalnya pada seluruh pegawai di toko. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah mereka bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memanggil-manggil nama Hinata 5 menit sekali?

"Hinata,"

Nah, satu lagi.

Padahal Hinata sudah nyaman dengan posisi bersandar dilengan sofa, siap terbuai ke alam mimpi.

"Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?"

"Sepertinya kamu butuh kasir satu lagi, para pembeli itu benar-benar keras kepala, aku sudah menyuruh mereka mengantri yang rapi, tapi kebanyakan menolak karena tidak mau kehabisan kue favorit mereka." Si gadis pirang mengusap keringat yang menggantung di dahi, dan duduk di sebelah Hinata seraya memijat tangannya sendiri yang terasa pegal setelah 3 jam menari-nari di atas mesin kasir tanpa henti.

Ino benar, mungkin ia butuh kasir lagi.

Mungkin Hinata butuh memperbesar tokonya lagi.

Dan mungkin juga butuh memperkaya rasa _cupcake_ miliknya agar tak melulu memproduksi rasa yang sama tiap hari.

"Boleh juga, akan aku pikirkan nanti."

.

 _Chocolate, strawberry, blueberry,_

.

Hinata memikirkan rencananya lagi.

.

 _Mocha, Banana, Vanilla,_

.

"Hinata,"

.

Ah, menambah daftar _topping_ juga bukan ide yang buruk.

.

"Hinata, kamu dengar aku?" Si gadis Hyuuga terbangun dari lamunan panjang, nyengir ke arah Ino yang baru saja mengguncang kakinya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa aku jarang lihat Gaara?"

Gaara…

Pemuda itu, kemana ya?

Hinata juga bahkan tidak pernah lihat orang itu semenjak hari pertama libur semesteran.

"Aku juga tidak pernah lihat dia lagi sejak liburan, mungkin dia sibuk." Hinata buang muka ke arah lain, sedikit banyak jadi kesal sendiri karena Gaara seolah melupakan eksistensinya yang jelas-jelas pernah diberi pernyataan cinta.

.

Atau jangan-jangan ucapan Gaara kala itu hanya bohongan?

.

Ino yang melihat dengan jelas perubahan pada raut wajah si mata _lavender_ langsung menyeringai jahil.

" _Do you miss him?_ " Ino menaik-turunkan alisnya yang justru membuat Hinata semakin keki.

"Oh ayolah, wajahmu tidak pernah bisa menipuku." Hinata akhirnya menghela napas panjang, membenarkan ucapan Ino dengan mengangguk sekilas.

"Semua ini salahnya, kenapa tidak pernah mengabariku, memangnya harus aku yang memberi kabar lebih dulu?" Hinata menatap layar ponselnya. "Lihat, tidak ada pesan sama sekali." Mengacungkan benda persegi itu tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus jika kamu memberinya kabar lebih dulu." Ino nyengir lebar, Hinata balas nyengir tanpa minat.

"Lupakan,"

Ino terkekeh geli sambil mengutak-atik ponsel sahabatnya, menertawakan Hinata yang sudah pasti tengah grogi.

Grogi karena perasaannya pada Gaara sudah tergambar jelas di permukaan wajah tanpa perlu penjelasan yang berarti.

"Kalau hanya meninggikan gengsi, kapan kamu bisa jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri?" Hinata berdehem, membuang muka lagi.

"Gaara yang menyukaiku lebih dulu, bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika aku tinggikan gengsi sebentar saja sebelum menjawab semuanya?" Ino menghela napas mendengar ucapan Hinata, sedikit membenarkan.

"Memang tidak salah, tapi kalau kamu menahan gengsi terlalu lama, Gaara justru akan pergi dengan orang lain karena bosan menunggumu, setelahnya kamu bisa apa? Menangis seharian di kamar?" Hinata melongo mendengar penuturan si gadis pirang, mulai mencerna satu persatu kemungkinan yang memang mungkin saja terjadi bila ia menjadi perempuan yang terlalu pemilih, juga terlalu meninggikan gengsi.

"Lagipula, apa saja yang kamu lakukan dari kemarin sampai melupakan perasaan Gaara? Ini sudah terlalu lama, dan kamu tahu, kamu seolah menggantungkan perasaannya."

Lagi-lagi, pernyataan Ino menang telak.

Hinata tak mungkin bisa mengelak, ia memang menggantungkan perasaan Gaara.

Ia juga tidak sadar telah mengulur waktu terlalu lama bahkan sampai melewati batas libur 2 bulan.

"Besok kita sudah berangkat lagi, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu." Menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, Ino kemudian pergi menuju meja kasir.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang tak kunjung menemukan titik cerah dalam hatinya.

Kalau saja perasaannya memang murni dari awal untuk Gaara, ia pasti sudah mengambil hipotesa sejak mendapat pernyataan itu, hanya saja orang lain juga meminta hal yang kurang lebih sama padanya.

Entah mengapa kini perasaannya justru berupa sesal yang tak kunjung ia pahami.

Menyesal, itu saja.

Mengapa ia harus terjebak dalam lingkaran perasaan yang menjemukan ini? Mengapa harus ada eksistensi lain yang tak bisa ia minta pergi begitu saja seperti sebelumnya? Mengapa ia sudah lebih dulu cinta pada kakak tingkatnya sendiri jika ada seseorang yang jauh lebih dekat untuk diraih?

Mengapa?

Dan pertanyaan itu belum terjawab hingga kini.

.

Tapi keadaan dimana ia tak kunjung bertemu si Uzumaki, membuat perasaannya berat sebelah.

Berat ke sisi Gaara.

Berat rasanya untuk tidak merindukan si bungsu Sabaku itu, mengingat hampir tiap malam Gaara bertandang ke tokonya, mulai dari mengajaknya jalan-jalan hingga sekedar bantu bersih-bersih toko. Dan secara malang, pemuda itu justru ikut menghilang.

Jadi, pada siapa ia harus melabuhkan hati untuk segera menghentikan semua drama yang menguras emosi?

.

" _Does someone miss me?_ " Sebuah suara membuat lamunan Hinata buyar, gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu penyekat ruang istirahat dengan toko.

Di sana…

Ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri menyandar pada dahan pintu dengan satu tangan yang bersembunyi di balik saku celana.

Pemuda yang ia pikir telah memutuskan untuk pergi, akhirnya kembali.

Hinata tak dapat menampakkan senyum yang kelewat lebar seperti Ino ataupun Naruto, jadi dengan cekatan ia bangkit dari acara tidur-tiduran dan langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Gaara.

Diiringi ekspresi terkejut dari si pemilik mata _jade_ yang terlampau kentara.

"Gaara- _kun_ ,kapan datang?"

"Se-sejak kamu melamun." Gaara masih terkejut, tentu saja.

Mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami istri yang bertahun-tahun dipisahkan oleh jarak karena tuntutan kerja.

Hinata mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada punggung si pemuda Sabaku, menciptakan bunyi 'dag dig dug' dari dalam tubuh Gaara yang mampu gadis itu dengar dengan jelas.

Ia lantas sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan, kemudian melepaskan diri.

"Maaf," Hinata menggaruk kepala, salah tingkah. Tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah serba salah.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kamu pasti sangat merindukanku." Gaara mengacak surai gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Hinata mencibir pelan seraya buang muka. "Narsis."

Sementara Gaara hanya angkat bahu, tidak menerima penolakan atas apa yang ia ucapkan, apalagi setelah menyaksikan Hinata yang memeluknya posesif terlebih dulu.

"Ka-kalau kamu tahu pasti akan dirindukan, kenapa pergi lama tanpa kabar sama sekali? Apa kamu lupa fungsi telepon itu untuk apa?" Hinata melipat tangannya, seolah tengah menginterogasi suaminya yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh sampai pergi meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari.

"Sengaja." Gaara berujar santai, menaik turunkan alis _imajiner_ nya. Menantang Hinata.

"Maksudmu sengaja mempermainkanku? Astaga, Gaara _-kun_ , aku jadi tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaanmu sekarang." Menatap galak ke arah si surai merah yang hanya tertawa.

.

Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menentukan pilihan.

Meski pilihannya bukan yang terbaik sekalipun, tapi ia yakin takdir bisa saja menciptakan sebuah kebahagiaan pada dirinya suatu saat nanti, daripada terus menerus mengharapkan seseorang yang tak kunjung memberi jawaban pasti.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

"Tidak, jangan jawab sekarang."

.

 _Ha?_

.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata kaget, demi Tuhan.

Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Ino benar adanya.

Jangan-jangan Gaara memang sudah menemukan orang lain selama 2 bulan mereka tak bertemu.

Harusnya Hinata menyadari semuanya sejak awal, jadi ia tak perlu sesedih ini menghadapi kenyataan yang bisa saja membuatnya _desperate_ selama satu bulan penuh di kam-

"Aku sudah bilang kamu bisa memikirkannya sepanjang aku belum menagih pertanyaanku, jadi kuharap kamu sudah memiliki jawaban terbaikmu saat aku menagihnya, Hinata." Gaara kembali mengacak surai _indigo_ si gadis hingga berantakan.

Hinata tak protes meski rambutnya kini jadi mirip rambut singa atau apapun itu, karena yang paling menyudutkan atensinya adalah ucapan Gaara yang kelewat lembut.

.

 _Kuharap kamu sudah memiliki jawaban terbaikmu saat aku menagihnya._

.

Membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum sendiri seraya merona merah jambu, bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan Gaara mendekapnya dalam satu tarikan di pundak.

.

Hinata makin tak punya daya untuk bergerak.

.

Sementara itu, Ino diam-diam masih sempat menatap acara –melepas rindu dua manusia di ruang istirahat para pegawai toko– meski antrian di depan meja kasir kembali panjang.

Ia mengulas senyum, beruntung Gaara datang tepat waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama di semester 3, Hinata merasa tak ada yang begitu berubah dari sebelumnya.

2 kursi di bawah pohon masih ramai ditempati, ruang kelas yang ramai, kantin yang penuh sesak manusia lupa sarapan pagi, dan banyak lagi.

Namun dari sekian banyak persamaan, selalu ada segelintir perubahan yang menarik atensi.

Musim dingin yang berhenti, berganti panas matahari yang menyengat.

Bertambahnya mahasiswa baru, dan juga kehadiran Sai yang tak mungkin matanya lewatkan begitu saja.

Padahal baru hari pertama masuk, Sai sudah berjalan ringan menuju fakultas bahasa dan seni tempatnya belajar. Pemuda itu mengunjungi sang tuan puteri bersurai pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan senyuman kelewat lebar.

.

Hinata jadi ingat obrolannya dengan Ino beberapa malam sebelumnya, satu hari sebelum Gaara bertandang ke toko, sekaligus rumahnya.

Obrolan yang lagi-lagi mengoyak-oyak perasaannya, Hinata akui Ino memang paling ahli dalam menelisik isi hatinya yang terdalam sekalipun.

Saat itu Ino bercerita bahwa statusnya sudah _taken_ , sudah beda tingkat dengan Hinata yang masih saja sendiri. Dan jujur saja Hinata sempat iri, bagaimana bisa Ino menjalin hubungan spesial begitu cepat, sedangkan ia sudah lebih dulu curhat ini itu tentang si laki-laki idaman maupun Gaara yang tiba-tiba hadir begitu saja.

Bolehkah Hinata berpikir bahwa hidupnya kadang kurang adil?

"Itu sih karena kamu yang terlalu lama." Tapi respon Ino yang demikian justru semakin membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lama? Memang aku terlihat masih mengejar-ngejar dia?" Hinata kala itu membalasnya skeptis.

"Baiklah kalau kamu merasa sudah berhenti mengejarnya, tapi kamu masih berharap cintamu terbalas, kan? Jadi maksudku itu –astaga, apakah kamu akan terus menunggu orang yang kamu suka, sementara seseorang yang mencintaimu sudah ada di depan mata?" Mulut Hinata terkatup rapat, tak bisa mengelak pernyataan yang sesungguhnya sudah membuatnya kalah telak sejak awal.

.

Hinata masih menatap Ino dan Sai yang akhirnya pergi berdua keluar kampus, entah kemana.

Dasar pasangan baru, pikirnya.

"Serius sekali, lihat apa sih?" Seseorang menyenggol pundaknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tuan muda Sabaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya iri dengan hidup seseorang." Hinata bergumam lirih, membuat Gaara menatapnya bingung karena tak benar-benar mendengar suaranya.

Sebenarnya, perasaannya juga ikut berubah, tapi mungkin sedikit lebih cerah.

Ya, sedikit.

Karena sederhananya, jika ia ingin segera mengarungi kebahagiaan seperti Ino, ia hanya perlu berani mengambil keputusan untuk memilih seseorang yang pandai menggambar, atau hobi memotret gambar.

Itu saja.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan mungkin semuanya akan semakin cerah..

 _Satu langkah lagi._

.

Karena ini semua hanya persoalan waktu.

.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Aku masih di sini."

Hinata mengerutkan alis, menatap Gaara yang menatapnya setengah merengut.

"Maksudnya?"

Tekukan di wajah Gaara makin terlihat berlipat-lipat menyebalkan.

"Aku masih di sini, kenapa kamu malah melamun sendiri?" Hinata tersenyum geli tanpa sadar.

Ditambah menatap wajah Gaara yang tak kunjung berubah ke _mode_ normal.

Apa itu sebuah bentuk kecemburuan?

.

.

"Tidak mungkin juga aku mengajakmu melamun bareng kan, Gaara- _kun_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bercerita pada Gaara bahwa tadi ia sempat menyaksikan Ino pergi dengan Sai, entah kemana. Dan bukannya Hinata sengaja mengode Gaara untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan juga, tapi lebih karena Gaara yang terus-terusan memaksanya bercerita mengapa ia melamun begitu lama.

 _Yeah,_ Hinata mulai tidak bisa menolak keinginan Gaara sekarang.

.

Biar Hinata ulangi sekali lagi, ia tidak bermaksud mengode Gaara untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah menjelaskan alasannya melamun tadi, jadi tolong jelaskan mengapa sore ini si pemuda Sabaku menyeretnya ke sebuah galeri lukisan di tengah kota nan padat pengunjung?

Hinata tak begitu mengerti jenis-jenis lukisan yang ada di sana. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, lukisan yang berjejer rapi di tiap sisi tembok nampak meminta perhatian. Berjalan ke sana kemari bersama Gaara yang sedikit kewalahan dengan langkah si gadis yang kelewat cepat.

"Sebentar Hinata, aku ingin memotret lukisan ombak ini." Gaara menahan lengan Hinata yang sudah tak sabar ingin berlarian kesana kemari, sekedar menatap satu dua lukisan dan kemudian pergi lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sana dulu, ada gambar lain yang lebih bagus di sana. Nanti aku kembali lagi, ya?" Manik _lavender_ si gadis nampak berbinar cerah, membuat Gaara tak bisa menahan Hinata lebih lama untuk menemaninya.

Dan ia membiarkan Hinata berlarian lagi, seperti halnya anak kecil mencari balon yang lepas dari dalam genggaman.

"Sebaiknya aku cari lukisan lain dulu." Ia menggumam.

.

Satu langkah, dua langkah ia tapaki. Menyusuri berpuluh-puluh bingkai lukisan yang hanya ia tatap sekilas saja.

Bagus, itu tanggapannya.

Dan mungkin juga akan lebih bagus bila ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan pelukisnya.

.

Pelukis, _ah ya_ …

.

Bukankah si pemuda Uzumaki mengambil program studi seni rupa? Pasti pemuda itu pernah ke sini, sayang ia tak tahu keberadaan orang itu kini.

.

Melangkah lagi dan lagi, ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang riuh sekali. Sesekali mendapati satu dua fotografer muda yang mendekat ke arah kerumunan. Ada apa?

Saat tengah mencari-cari sumber keramaian itu, tatapannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di sudut belakang kerumunan, sama sepertinya. Hanya saja pemuda itu berseberangan tempat.

Pemuda itu,

Tak salah lagi.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata menggumam, menelisik lebih rinci raut wajah itu.

.

Raut wajah yang kini menampakkan… kesedihan?

.

Tatapan pemuda itu kosong ke arah kerumunan, membuat langkah Hinata yang hendak mendekat jadi terhenti.

Ternyata, ada gadis bersurai merah muda di sana, lengkap dengan tawa elegan yang jadi pusat perhatian. Tentu Hinata mendengar bisikan-bisikan para lelaki yang hanyut dalam kerumunan, ingin memperhatikan si pemilik lukisan dari jarak dekat.

Semuanya memang tengah memperhatikan Sakura.

Pantas lorong-lorong tadi agak sepi.

.

Baiklah, keputusan Hinata sudah bulat, ia ingin mendekat.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, sebentar lagi- "Naruto-"

"Hinata, kenapa lama sekali?"

.

- _kun_.

.

Gaara menarik lengannya, membuat Hinata urung menyapa si Uzumaki.

"Gaara- _kun_ kenapa tahu aku ada di sini?" Hinata menatap Gaara yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Ruangan sesempit ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu? Bahkan jika kamu pergi ke lain benua sekalipun, aku akan tetap menemukanmu." Gaara tertawa geli seraya menaik-turunkan alis imajinernya lagi, sementara si gadis hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk meladeni ucapan Gaara.

"Gaara _-kun_ , aku harus-"

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam." Gaara mengalungkan kameranya ke leher, sekaligus menggamit lengan Hinata yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"Tapi aku," Hinata menatap pemuda di sudut kerumunan lagi.

Ia ingin sekali mendekat, juga ingin menanyakan alasan dibalik raut kesedihan itu.

Tapi dilain alasan, ia tak bisa mendekat sebab Gaara saat ini sedang bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara tentu langsung menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata, meski tak tahu hal apa yang membuat si gadis nampak tergugu.

Pada akhirnya Hinata mendesah pelan. "Tidak jadi, ayo pulang saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berpikir, mungkin Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan si gadis merah jambu, terbukti wajah si pemuda masih saja sayu di kampus hari ini.

Hinata ingin sekali mendekat, menghibur, atau melakukan apa saja agar bisa mengikis kesedihan di wajah itu. Tapi apa daya, ia sadar tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura di hati sang Uzumaki.

.

 _Well_ , Hinata jadi teringat perkataan Ino lagi, dan kepalanya jadi sakit sekali hari ini.

"Memangnya kamu bisa menjamin orang yang kamu suka itu akan bahagia jika menjalani hidup denganmu?"

"Apakah aku salah mengharapkannya sedikit saja?"

Lagi-lagi Ino bilang ia tidak menyalahkan, hanya sedikit mengoreksi.

"Meskipun diakhir cerita kamu bisa menggapainya,tapi kamu tidak pernah tahu apakah perasaannya benar-benar tulus padamu." Sekali lagi, Hinata dibuat tergugu.

.

Sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam radius 30 sentimeter berhadapan dengan orang yang jadi lamunan.

"Hai, Hinata?"

"Hai," Hinata tertunduk.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Lagi-lagi Hinata menunduk, mengkritik Naruto dalam hati. _Kenapa tidak tanyakan keadaanmu sendiri yang sudah mirip orang frustasi?_

"Aku baik, tapi kurasa Naruto- _kun_ tidak."

"Kurasa juga begitu." Mereka duduk di depan kelas, kelas Hinata.

Satu jam lagi Gaara ada jam kuliah, jadi Hinata hanya akan bicara seadanya saja dengan Naruto.

"Aku ada di galeri kemarin, kulihat Naruto _-kun_ ada di sana." Naruto sempat kaget mendengarnya, namun dalam sepersekian detik malah tersenyum hambar.

Hinata tahu segalanya akan bertambah menyakitkan mulai detik itu juga.

Tapi jika inilah proses yang harus ditempuh sebelum titik cerah itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan, Hinata tidak apa-apa. Ia sebisa mungkin tersenyum bahagia meski sebagian hatinya masih terluka.

"Ya, semua yang ada di sana membuat suasana hatiku jadi sedikit kacau."

Sedikit?

Apanya yang sedikit jika wajah yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu jadi pucat dan seperti kehilangan nyawa?

"Hinata, aku minta maaf." Naruto menggenggam jemari Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam.

"Aku minta maaf pernah berkata akan memastikan perasaanku padamu, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu bingung dengan tingkahku. Aku mengejarmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan perempuan itu."

.

Air mata yang telah menggantung di pelupuk siap turun kapan saja demi mendengar rentetan kalimat meyakitkan yang tengah dikumandangkan.

.

"Perempuan itu, Sakura, dia entah sejak kapan selalu berjalan dengan orang lain dibelakangku, ayahnya menghadiahkan galeri lukisan itu di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu lalu, dan kamu tahu, aku bukan orang pertama yang diberi tahu, tapi laki-laki itu."

.

Hinata merasa napasnya kian sesak, ingin terisak.

Ia merasakan rasa sakit itu, rasa sakit yang Naruto derita.

.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara semenyedihkan ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, aku butuh penjelasan darinya."

.

Dia benar, Naruto benar. Mana mungkin semudah itu memutuskan sebuah hubungan jika sudah saling mencintai?

Bukankah Hinata terlihat masih sedikit berharap?

Tapi sepertinya harapan itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi setelah ucapan terakhir si pemuda Uzumaki.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kurasa tingkahmu yang seolah mengejarku adalah alasan kenapa dia pergi." Masih dengan air mata yang menggenang, Hinata menumpahkan isi hatinya. Diiringi tatapan tak mengerti dari Naruto.

"Dia pasti tidak suka melihatmu memikirkan orang lain."

.

 _Dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku._

.

"Dan kupikir, satu-satunya orang yang butuh penjelasan di sini adalah dia. Mungkin dia bingung dengan semua sikapmu, mungkin dia juga sama kacaunya denganmu saat kamu fokus mengejar kepastian dari orang lain." Hinata tak tahu pasti apakah ucapannya masuk akal atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia hanya ingin meluruskan situasi. Dan bukankah sudah jelas ia terlalu masuk dalam hubungan mereka?

.

Karena itu, telah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menarik diri.

.

"Kalau Naruto- _kun_ masih menyayanginya, jangan biarkan dia pergi semudah itu. Karena menurutku, seorang lelaki tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita yang ia cintai." Hinata tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Untuk saat ini, senyuman itu tulus, langsung dari hati.

Meski secuil hatinya terasa sedikit robek, tapi tak apa.

.

Meski perasaannya harus berakhir tanpa sempat terucap, ia tak apa.

.

Hinata tak apa, selama ada Sabaku No Gaara yang akan menerimanya, dalam suka maupun duka.

.

Dan satu hal paling membahagiakan dari semua runtutan penjelasannya yaitu, saat si pemuda kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala, menerima setiap ucapannya dengan pikiran terbuka.

"Terima kasih nasihatmu, Hinata. Mungkin aku tahu harus bagaimana sekarang."

Naruto pergi setelah mengucap satu kalimat terakhir paling tulus dari bibirnya. Satu kalimat yang tak akan pernah Hinata lupakan selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, aku janji."

Serta tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti, telah menjadi akhir dari perasaannya.

.

 _Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia…_

.

Ia pun akhirnya berhenti mencari titik cerah itu, karena semuanya sudah pasti.

Ditambah Gaara yang sudah ada dihadapannya, dan dengan sigap menyisihkan air mata dengan selembar sapu tangan.

Titik cerah itu,

Sabaku No Gaara, kan?

.

Keputusannya memang Gaara, tapi bukan berarti ini adalah bentuk pelarian diri dari sakit hati.

Bukan.

Hinata hanya ragu sejak awal. Dan sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia juga punya keinginan mengejar. Tapi di sisi lain, tak ingin kehilangan seseorang.

.

"Berhenti menangis, aku ada di sini."

Saat itu juga, Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara, menepis semua kesedihan yang tak akan pernah ia katakan pada orang yang mencintainya.

.

Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar akan belajar mencintai Gaara sama tulusnya.

….

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf jika tulisan saya selalu kacau disetiap chapter, maaf bila chara yang saya pakai memancing fanwar, maaf.

Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi selain maaf, kalau bisa mungkin fanfik ini tak perlu ada sejak awal.

Atau, justru yang tak menyukainya yang harusnya berhenti membaca dan meninggalkan review menyedihkan?

Yang jelas, saya sudah mengakui kesalahan saya.

…

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Gevannysepta** , Semvak Naru, **Riya-Hime** ,

 **Morita Naomi** , Guest, **TikaChanpm** ,

 **Kaoru-k216** , saskia

Terima kasih sudah baca dan review, yang login sudah kubalas via pm. :D

.

Buat yang nggak login,

Semvak Naru : Iya kok ini ndak _discontinue_ , tapi reviewmu juga jangan _discontinue_ ya? Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu. ;) wkwkwk.

Guest : Saya sudah minta maaf, masih mau ngebash? Login saja, saya tunggu lewat pm. :)

Saskia : I'm so sorry, cause I didn't understand it very well. But at least, I would like to say thank you for your review, that was such a great response. :)

.

Kemarin banyak yang protes kenapa malah nampilin SaiIno bukan Gaahina, alasannya saya ingin banyak yang ngeship pair itu juga. Kan nggak asik kalo cuma _focus_ sama satu pair aja, hakhakhak. Tapi _side story_ -nya cuma satu itu saja kok, nggak ada yang lain.

Niatnya sih mau _end_ sekarang, tapi nggak greget kalau moment Gaahina nggak diperbanyak, ya kan? *Aku tahu pikiran kalian* :v

Oke deh, _Lost in Love_ akan resmi **THE END** di chap depan. Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya. :D *tabur bunga*

.

Dan jangan lupa untuk sempatkan review di setiap kesempatan.

Thanks, :)

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	6. Lost in Love

Mungkin kau adalah apa yang selama ini kuinginkan, meski kehadiranmu tak pernah kuimpikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lost in Love~**

 **Ending**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 _OOC_ , **typo(s** ), **Alternate Universe.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Tidak akan ada sequel ataupun epilog setelah chap ini berakhir. Thankiseu. :*

P.S : Cerita ini nggak jadi dihapus, karena saya sudah nemu ide lain buat dijadiin bahan nopel yang sekiranya cocok sama karakter saya (sad end). Hahahaha.

 **.**

 _Enjoy reading!_

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia sedunia, bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Kedatangan tamu tak diundang di pagi buta yang biasanya akan memperburuk _mood_ nya memanggang kue, kini justru jadi primadona.

Belakangan toko kuenya sepi, terlebih kehadiran toko kue baru di persimpangan jalan yang lebih ramai dari miliknya. Ia sudah menitipkan kuenya di beberapa _café_ kecil langganan, tapi tetap saja penghasilan tidak memenuhi ekspektasi. Hinata sempat kacau, keuntungannya menurun drastis. Gaji para pegawainya pun ikut berkurang 5%. Sudah ia duga semestinya menu baru harus dirilis sebelum pergantian tahun.

Tapi hari ini, ia boleh melupakan segala penatnya. Karena setelah menghubungi Gaara betapa ia ingin segera menutup toko karena kekurangan pelanggan, pagi harinya pemuda itu membawa berita gembira.

Gaara datang di pagi buta dengan serombongan gadis-gadis jelita berseragam sma. Hinata sempat heran sih, darimana Gaara kenal dengan semua gadis-gadis itu bahkan ketika Gaara baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai lelaki pendiam yang jarang punya teman perempuan.

 _Geez_ , pasti salah satu diantara mereka pernah punya sesuatu dengan Gaara. Hinata yakin.

Tapi tak apa, selama rombongan itu berguna untuknya, –tabungannya terutama.

"Aku pesan sekotak _chocolate_ _cake_ ," Satu gadis gempal mulai memesan.

"Aku juga,"

"Sekotak yang rasa _strawberry_ dong, kak?" Dan beberapa yang lain ikut menyusul.

"Aku pesan tiga yang rasa _blueberry_ kak." Salah seorang berkacamata menyusul, berdesakan dengan temannya.

"Kenapa cuma tiga?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata Gaara _-senpai_ kue di sini enak sekali, memangnya kamu tidak akan membelikan satu kotak untuk pacarmu?" Satu yang bersurai pendek sengaja menyenggol pundak si gadis berkacamata.

"Ak-aku kan tidak pun-"

"Eh, sudah beli sekotak saja seperti kami." Si surai pendek melotot, entah mengapa. Hinata yang kini berdiri di samping Gaara hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ba-baiklah, aku pesan sekotak juga kak."

Ino memijat pelipisnya begitu antrian beralih ke meja kasir, selalu saja yang namanya anak-anak tidak pernah rela mengantri.

"Bayarnya gantian ya," Ino memaksa tersenyum, sedikit membantu suasana bising di depannya.

"Aku dulu, aku sudah hampir terlambat,!" Satu gadis mendesak menjadi antrian paling depan.

" _Teman-teman,"_

"Aku juga terlambat, ini sudah jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit!" Satu yang lain menarik kerah belakang seragamnya.

" _Teman-teman,"_ Si gadis berkacamata secara lirih ikut angkat bicara.

"Aku dulu, aku tidak boleh terlambat, kelasku nanti pelajaran olahraga!" Seketika mereka saling berteriak. Ino yakin keputusannya menyuruh mereka mengantri adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

"TEMAN-TEMAN KALAU KITA ANTRI KITA TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

.

Bagus, mereka diam.

.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada si gadis berkacamata.

"Jadi, lebih baik aku dulu yang bayar, kalian antri setelahku." Gadis itu melenggang menuju antrian paling depan, sementara gadis-gadis lain secara patuh mundur.

Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian beralih menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana usahaku?"

"Kamu selalu saja menolongku Gaara _-kun_ , padahal aku belum pernah melakukan apa-apa untukmu." Hinata mendapati Gaara yang menggaruk belakang kepala. Pemuda itu nampak tidak terbiasa dipuji.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

.

"Tapi Gaara _-kun_ , mereka semua siapamu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian akhir semester, dan Hinata sibuk dengan diktat di tangan. Membuka lembar demi lembar untuk mengingat materi apa saja yang telah ia pelajari semalam suntuk. Sementara di sampingnya, Ino tak kalah suntuk, lingkar matanya menghitam sebab jarang tidur. Demi ujian tentu saja.

"Hinata, bisa tidak kita pergi beli minum dulu? Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua sampah ini." Si gadis Yamanaka mengacak surai pirangnya gemas, juga meniup-niup poni yang memanjang.

Hinata terkikik masih dengan mata yang tak lepas dari buku.

"Yang kamu sebut sampah itu akan menentukan jadwal kuliahmu semester depan, Ino _-chan_."

Hinata adalah Hinata, yang selalu serius dengan apa yang digelutinya. Dan Ino akan tetap jadi Ino, yang selalu bosan tiap kali Hinata mengikuti tingkah Hinata.

Mungkin berjuang mati-matian menjadi gadis pintar nan rajin tidak akan menjadi prioritas seorang Yamanaka Ino, menjadi diri sendiri jauh lebih menyenangkan. Menjadi gadis yang banyak bicara dan selalu berbaur dengan orang banyak.

"Ayo kita ke kantin kalau kamu haus, Ino _-chan_." Hinata beranjak, membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Eh, iya." Ino ikut beranjak, hampir saja terus melangkah menuju kantin kalau saja langah Hinata tidak berhenti. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Ino bungkam, Hinata juga tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Hai, Hinata?" Itu Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang eksistensinya telah ia lepaskan. Telah Hinata biarkan pergi begitu saja, tanpa sekali pun Hinata pernah mengatakan perasaannya selama satu setengah tahun.

.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut tersesat dalam cinta.

.

Ketika Hinata menjadi gadis yang terlalu berani mengambil resiko untuk mencintai seseorang yang sejak awal memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk membalas perasaannya.

.

"Hai, Naruto _-kun_?" Senyuman yang ia sodorkan pun masih menyisakan rasa sakit, baru sedikit terkikis, namun senyuman itu kini harus mengandung arti yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Senyuman untuk teman, bukan orang yang dicinta. Karena Hinata tak akan lupa pernah meminta pemuda itu pergi mengejar Sakura.

.

Sudahlah, Hinata tidak mau terus-menerus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Telah menjadi keputusannya untuk mengalah di dalam permainan yang memang akhirnya hanya akan menyisakan luka.

.

Dan Naruto berlalu begitu saja setelah membalas senyumnya, pasti pemuda itu juga sibuk mengurus ujian.

.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" Ino yang menyaksikan semuanya langsung mendekati Hinata, mengguncang pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Karena semuanya sudah berakhir." Hinata tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

" _Well_ , kuharap kamu baik-baik saja." Ino menepuk bahu si gadis Hyuuga.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja." –kan ada Gaara.

.

Bicara soal Gaara, Hinata masih berhutang sesuatu pada pemuda merah itu, dan sebaiknya bisa terjawab hari ini juga.

.

Tunggu aku Gaara _-kun_ , Hinata membatin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua aktivitas toko diambil alih pegawai, berhubung Hinata sedang fokus untuk ujian-ujian lain yang belum selesai. Hinata juga meminta Ino untuk libur saja, daripada membuat gadis pirang itu terus menerus tidur saat ujian berlangsung.

.

Dan coba tebak apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan hari ini?

.

Duduk di ruang tamu, buku-berserakan di lantai, satu piring _cupcake_ yang ia ambil dari _etalase_ , dan kehadiran pemuda Sabaku.

.

Baiklah, Hinata yang meminta Gaara untuk datang.

.

Mereka tidak sedang belajar bersama, lebih tepatnya hanya Hinata yang belajar dan Gaara yang menolak dengan alasan matanya sakit.

Hinata sering mendengus mendengar alasan Gaara, apalagi kini si pemuda justru sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggaman, sesekali tersenyum sendiri.

.

Apanya yang sakit mata?

.

"Sedang apa, Gaara _-kun_?" Hinata menatap sekilas Gaara yang berhenti tersenyum.

"Tidak ada." Gaara berdehem.

"Yang benar?"

Gaara mengangguk.

.

Menyebalkan.

.

"Aku mau bicara, Gaara _-kun_." Si pemilik surai _indigo_ menutup rapat bukunya, beralih menatap Gaara yang tenggelam dalam dunia ponselnya lagi.

"Oke," Tapi tatapan mata belum lepas dari ponsel. Hinata menggaruk pipi, mulai ragu-ragu atas keinginannya sendiri.

.

Tapi kapan lagi ia bicara, bisa saja besok justru tak akan ada waktu untuk menuntaskan apa-apa yang telah terjadi. Mau cerita tentang dirinya dan Gaara berakhir mengambang? Oh tidak, terima kasih.

.

"Ak-aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Begini maksudku, aku ingin berterima kasih karena Gaara _-kun_ selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama ini jika tidak ada Gaara _-kun_." Hinata menghela napas, menatap Gaara yang memicing sekilas ke arahnya. Seringai jahil muncul di sudut bibir si pemuda Sabaku. Kebiasaan.

"Misalnya?"

"Apa?"

"Yang selalu ada saat kamu membutuhkanku, misalnya seperti apa?" Gaara tersenyum tipis, kembali menatap ponsel. Hinata meneguk ludah kepayahan.

Sebenarnya Gaara hanya tengah main _game_ saja, tapi bagi Hinata, tingkahnya justru nampak seperti sedang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan perempuan di luar sana. Apalagi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Seperti kemarin, kamu membawa banyak orang untuk membeli kue-kue milikku."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk paham, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel menuju mata _lavender_ dihadapannya.

"Apa kamu ingat saat aku memayungimu yang kehujanan setelah pulang dari _café_?" Hinata mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa yang aku katakan saat itu?" Gaara menatap Hinata. Hinata menatap Gaara.

Dan dengan segala keragu-raguan untuk menjawab, akhirnya Hinata memilih menjawab. Karena sebetulnya ia tak pernah lupa pada apa yang pernah dikatakan Gaara padanya. Kata-kata manis pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan, ia belum pernah mendapat kaliamat seperti itu.

.

Semenjak itu, mungkin, mungkin perasaannya pada Gaara terus bergulir menjadi lebih … lebih dalam.

.

Mungkin memang Hinata tak pernah meminta Gaara datang ke dalam hidupnya, tapi siapa yang menyangka bila seseorang yang tak pernah ia impikan justru berakhir masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupnya, apalagi sebelum ini perasaannya masih tersangkut di hati orang lain.

.

Mungkin saja kan Gaara adalah apa yang selama ini Hinata inginkan, meski kehadirannya tak pernah ia impikan.

.

"Kamu akan selalu jadi payungku, kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu?" Itu jawaban Hinata, malu saat mengatakannya. Sementara Gaara mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi, bukankah itu sebuah janji tidak tertulis bahwa aku akan selalu menolongmu sekaligus menjagamu?"

Ah iya, benar juga.

"Jadi, kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih terlalu banyak padaku. Karena aku yang menginginkannya."

Sekali lagi, benar–

–Eh, tidak.

Ini tidak benar.

Mana bisa Hinata tidak perlu berterima kasih pada seseorang yang kerap menolongnya secara suka rela? Hinata kan selalu diajari untuk berterima kasih pada semua orang, begitu pesan ibunya yang masih melekat hingga kini.

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin berterima kasih, Gaara _-kun_."

"Tidak perlu."

"Perlu, Gaara _-kun_!" Hinata memaksa, dan Gaara berakhir mengalah.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih, tapi jika kamu tidak ingin mendengarku mengatakan 'terima kasih', maka aku akan memakai cara lain untuk berterima kasih." Ha?

Gaara melongo, berusaha mencerna kalimat Hinata yang tidak dapat ia tangkap sama sekali.

.

Dasar Gaara, masa tidak tahu Hinata sedang gugup?

.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang." Hinata mengulas senyum, senyum yang awet kalau saja Gaara tidak menyela.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Hinata. Aku belum menagihny–"

"Aku tidak peduli kamu menagihnya atau tidak, aku hanya tidak mau menjadi begitu jahat karena menggantungkan perasaan orang lain. Biarkan aku menjawabnya sekarang."

 _Well_ , baiklah.

Gaara mengalah.

Hinata terlalu galak akhir-akhir ini.

.

"Saat itu kamu bertanya apakah kamu boleh tinggal di hatiku untuk sebentar saja, bukan?"

.

"…Ya,"

.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu, tapi…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, sedikit banyak ingin melihat ekspresi Gaara yang tersenyum lebar.

Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Sabaku No Gaara tersenyum selebar itu.

Dan fakta bahwa ialah orang yang menyebabkan seulas senyum itu hadir, membuat sesuatu yang berdesir-desir merambat menuju wajah. Wajah Hinata panas.

.

Baiklah, ini saatnya ia berhenti mencari. Saatnya ia jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti melarikan diri dari sakit hati. Ini adalah pilihan, Hinata sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, ia tak ingin sesumbar, tak juga ingin yang muluk-muluk dengan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

.

Bicara tentang hubungan, ia benar-benar bahagia tentang kenyataan bahwa pacar pertamanya *calon ehm* adalah seorang Sabaku No Gaara. Orang yang secara baik hati bersedia menunggunya yang saat itu terlampau berharap banyak pada si pemuda Uzumaki, dan juga menunggunya sembuh dari patah hati.

Gaara benar-benar berhasil merebut atensinya.

"Jadi Gaara _-kun_ , aku…" Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

"Ak-aku, aku-"

"Hinata, bicara pelan-pelan saja. Aku mendengarkan." Gaara tersenyum, tampan.

Hinata jadi semakin yakin untuk mengatakannya.

.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu tinggal dihatiku, kapanpun kamu menginginkannya." –Lihat, tidak muluk-muluk kan?

.

Dan detik berikutnya, Gaara mendekatkan diri, merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan. Pelukan antara dua orang yang telah resmi mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

.

"Sama-sama, Gaara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuket bunga yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara, dan beragam balon yang memenuhi ruangan bercat ungu. Dua hal itu cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa Hinata merasa asing pada toko kuenya sendiri, sekaligus pada Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun_ , sejak kapan kamu jadi dangdut begini?" Gaara yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya langsung merengut sesaat. Padahal niatnya ingin memberi kejutan, malah dikatai.

Kejutannya kan tidak norak sama sekali. Ya, menurutnya.

Para pegawai yang tadi sibuk menata etalase, kini memandang ruangan penuh balon dengan binar-binar bahagia.

Sementara itu ada Ino yang tengah memotret ruangan berhiaskan balon di sana-sini. Gadis pirang itu meloncat ke sana kemari seperti anak kecil.

"Coba ada Sai, pasti menyenangkan." Ino bergumam di sudut ruangan.

.

"Ada apa dengan bunga ditanganmu?" Hinata masih menyaksikan Gaara yang memegang sebuket bunga, hanya saja sudah tidak diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Untukmu, tentu saja."

"Kenapa? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Gaara berdecak sebal, kemudian mencubit hidung Hinata yang kini menatap polos ke arahnya.

"Sudah lima bulan kita pacaran, tapi aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah. Jadi, ini untukmu." Buket bunga itu kini resmi berpindah kepemilikan.

"Itu saja?"

"Dan balon-balon itu, aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kamu sering senyum-senyum sendiri melihat anak-anak kecil yang suka membeli balon di depan sana." Gaara mengendikkan bahu, bermaksud menunjuk penjual balon keliling yang kini sedang berhenti di depan toko miliknya. Di seberang jalan.

"Itu saja hadiahku?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

Gaara yang awalnya bingung karena Hinata terus menerus bertanya 'itu saja', kini menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

.

Jangan salahkan pikiran para lelaki, Hinata.

.

Kemudian Gaara mendekat, dan Hinata tak mundur. Gadis itu justru tersenyum, malah hampir tertawa saat satu kecupan terlayang di bibirnya, oleh Gaara tentu saja.

" _Hey_ , banyak orang di sini!" Ino yang masih sibuk memotret langsung protes. Sementara, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bermesraan jadi tertawa. Keduanya tertawa, benar-benar tawa yang lepas.

.

 _Kita tidak bisa memilih akan dengan siapa kita ditakdirkan, bukan?_

 _Meskipun kita tidak bisa berdampingan dengan orang yang kita impikan,_

 _bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bahagia._

 _Karena mungkin saja di luar sana ada seseorang yang mendambakan kehadiran kita._

 _Dan mungkin kita sendiri terlalu membuang waktu_

 _untuk orang yang tidak ingin menoleh kepada kita sama sekali._

 _Untuk siapapun di luar sana yang tengah dirundung cinta,_

 _semoga kalian tidak sedang mengabaikan perasaan seseorang demi cinta._

.

Untuk titik ini, Hinata tak ingin menyesal atas pilihannya, atau untuk beberapa saat waktunya yang terbuang percuma hanya demi mengejar cinta.

Ia tak perlu merasa lelah untuk menerima cinta, karena pada dasarnya tiap wanita ditakdirkan untuk menerima, dan laki-laki yang berjuang. Bukan sebaliknya.

Awalnya ia memang tersesat pada cinta Uzumaki, dan kini kembali tersesat ke hati orang lain (dengan lebih bahagia).

Ini adalah akhir cerita paling indah yang tak pernah berani ia bayangkan selama ini. Cerita indah yang hanya akan diarungi oleh Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku No Gaara.

.

 **~The End~**

 **.**

.

Yeay, selesai. *tebar confetti*

Ini adalah ending yang tak terduga-duga, yang saya pikir nggak akan pernah publish karena ide cerita sempet berubah-ubah, dan saya mulai lelah. /efek ujian/

Saya itu sebenernya lebih suka nulis sad end daripada cinta cintaan, jadi ending cerita ini pun romansunya failed dan agak maksa :'( /maafin aku/ /fix dimaafin/ xD

Oh ya, seperti yang sudah saya umumkan, nggak aka nada tambahan cerita. Lagian ini udah nggak nggantung kan? xD

.

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya :**

 **stainless-steel,**

 **TikaChanpm, Morita Naomi,**

 **oormiwa, Riya-Hime, Tsukikohimechan,**

 **Kaoru-k216**

 **.**

Dan terima kasih juga buat yang fav, follow, dan pembaca yang bacanya ngumpet-ngumpet. Terima kasih banyak, semoga ending ini bisa sedikit mengobati gundah di hati. :)

 _And last, but not least_ …

 _ **Happy New Year Gaiss**_ _,_ semoga impian kita masing-masing akan terkabul di tahun 2016 nanti. Semangat! :D

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


End file.
